Attack on Family
by The Electric Dragon Rider
Summary: Follow Dean Yeager, son of Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman, as he fights for survival alongside his friends and family. Wall Maria has fallen once again, and an old enemy has been brought back. Now the Corps struggles to survive against the Titans, who seem to have gotten even more dangerous. How will they survive? Plot redone.
1. Chapter 1 - A new Beginning (redone)

**Hello my dear readers, yes, IM ALIVE. I'm sorry but over the summer I didn't have my iPad, and I lost interest in my stories. But I'm bringing this one back, then I'll move back to my Pokémon story (hopefully). But I wasn't all that happy with the way this one turned out, so I'm making changes to the plot and storyline of my story. The characters will mostly be the same, but I plan to remove or change some characters. But I hope you enjoy this new version of _Attack on Family_. So now let's get right into it, and starting next chapter I'll probably write down the characters and basic description of looks and personality.**

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Narration"_

"YELLING"

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or it's characters, all rights belong to Hajime Isayama. I only own my O.C's now, on with the SHOW!**

* * *

The thumping of Titan foof steps is heard through the quiet abandoned town of Shiganshina. The silence is soon broken by the voice of Commander Erwin finishing his speech. "Today is the day we retake Wall Maria. Today is the day we take back what was once ours. Our main objective is to guide Eren through the city so he may plug the breach and prevent anymore Titans from entering. We have worked long and hard for this day, now... offer up your hearts and serve humanity to your las breath."

"Sir", the soldiers yell in response while proudly saluting.

"FORWARD!"

With a loud battle cry to fight for Shiganshina has begun.

* * *

"Captian, we have spotted a horde of titans ranging from 3 meter to the 15 meter class, and that horde is surrounding the boulder. And we have reported at least 1 abnormal in that horde."

Levi nods to the soldied, "You know what to do."

Levi's squad consisting of the 104th graduates moves in, quickly thinning the numbers of the surrounding Titans.

"Where'd the abnormal go?" Armin quietly asks himself. Only to spot it land on a roof crushing it, and spit out the top half of a soldier. Levi's eyes widen and he freezes on the roof concerning his squad. "Captain?"

The Titan stood on both its hands and feet, with long raggedy black hair and large red eyes and sinister grin.

With a shout of pure anger and rage Levi shoots forward slicing into the Titan making it jump to the side. While viciously slicing the Titan apart Levi remembers seeing the sorrow and rage he felt when he saw Isabelle and Farlen's dead bodies and yells in pure anger. He soon becomes a blur as he flies around the Titan that looks just like the one from all those years ago. He slices all along it body, it's neck, arms, legs, no part was left unharmed. The Titan reaches out in an attempt to grab Levi only to have its hand explode into blood and flesh. The next them to be sliced off is it's head above the nape. Levi shoots into the sky only to rocket downwards and slice through its nape, landing on the ground in a crouch as he pants heavily.

The squad stands there uneasily after making sure I was safe, "Captain?" Eren asks.

"Just move the boulder you damn brat," Levi says as he tries to regain his composure.

After casting a glance at his comrades Eren jogs away and bites his hand. The familiar flash of lightning strikes down and the familiar roar is heard as Eren enters his Titan form. He walks towards to boulder and wraps his arms around it. With another roar his muscles tense and he lifts the boulder, placing it in his shoulder. He turns and begging his trek to the open hole in the Wall.

Levi reins in his emotions, "Protect Yeager at all cost."

"Yes sir," the squad salutes and grapples up onto the roofs and run alongside Eren. Now 5 blocks away from the hole the number of Titans in the city has greatly depleted. Just when they think they'll have the hole blocked more titans begin to pour in through the breach.

"Prevent anymore titans from entering, make sure Eren plugs the breach!" Erwin calls out. After hearing the order the survey Corps soldiers begin to slice the Titans down as they enter. But as the titans enter, they seem to group up, which causes the death count to rise.

A small 3 meter abnormal leaps from an alley at Eren only to miss and crash into a house, and Christa's wires. She yelps in surprise as she is jerked forward from the sudden weight added to her wires. She screams as she is pulled over the edge of the roof and into the titans hands, she kicks and pushes against its teeth in an attempt to stay alive. A blonde blur passes and the Titan's nape explodes into a shower of blood as it drop Christa and falls backwards.

"You ok," Armin says helping her up.

"Yeah," she responds shakily, "thank you."

Armin smiles, "Your welcome. Now let's get back out their and help our friends."

She nods and together thee leap back into battle.

Yells of encouragement are heard from the soldiers as Erens let's out a loud roar, and stomps down the last block slamming the boulder into place in front of the gate, crushing a Titan in the process of entering. Steam shoots from the rouge Titans nape as Eren forces himself out of his Titan form. His legs break free and he falls back, barley caught by Mikasa. He smiles at her and Armin while lightly panting, "We did it."

* * *

Cheers are heard all around, people clank their mugs together and down celebratory drinks. They had done it, the Survey Corps has reclaimed Wall Maria. A nearly 8 months after, the towns have been rebuilt and cannons and Wall defenses upgraded. And today, Commander Erwin gave the scouts a day to relax and celebrate. Eren and co were currently sitting at their own table laughing and drinking. While the Survey Corps had been dealt with a large loss of lives, they have also gained more cadets and support from the populace.

"And then Armin freaked out and screamed like a little girl," a slightly drunk Eren says causing the group to laugh and Armin to blush in embarrassment.

"Eren," the blonde teen complains, "why'd you have to tell them that."

The brunette looks over at his friend before throwing an arm over his shoulder, "Because it was funny, and I love you Armin."

Mikasa smiles slightly and shakes her head as Eren begins to animatedly tell another story from when the Shiganshina trio were younger.

Jean, being probably the most drunk out of the group, has wandered off finding a fellow soldier by the name of Kylie Monsomer. Kylie has liked Jean for quite some time, and they've been good friends for quite a few months. Jean ends up spouting his feelings for her in his drunken state, and soon they disappear to be alone.

Eren convinces Mikasa, and they end up in their own room as well.

Connie and Sasha disappeared into the kitchen before drinking and didn't come back, but they did pass on the way to their room.

Armin and Christa sit alone talking about books and still drinking exchanging kisses every so often. A few minutes later Christa drags Armin off while giggling both having blushes on their faces.

* * *

Mikasa's eyes flutter open as the sun peaks through the window. She sits up and rubs her eyes. She looks around tiredly and notices her scarf sitting on a near by nightstand, when she reaches for it she notices the rest of her clothes scattered over the floor. She also notices another pair of clothes in the floor as well, she looks to her left and sees a sleeping brunette by the name of Eren Yeager. She blushes lightly once she realizes their situation, both naked in the same bed, and she feels a bit sore as well.

She gets up and puts on some clean clothes after showering, and wraps the scarf around her neck again. She makes her way out of her room and into the mess hall, she is soon joined by Christa, Sasha, and Kylie. Sasha plops down on the bench next to her with a yawn, "What happened last night?"

Kylie puts a hand over her eyes, "All I remember is Jean talking me into a few drinks. Every thing else after that is fuzzy."

Christa smiles, "I don't remember much, but I know I had fun last night."

Mikasa blushes lightly but covers it with her scarf, "Did you wake up to anything weird?"

The girls look at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

Mikasa looks at the petite blonde, and then notices the lack of soldiers this morning, "I didn't wake up in my room alone."

"Eren?" Christa asks, getting a nod from the raven, "I woke up next to Armin earlier, he was cuddling me like I was a stuffed animal."

The girls giggle while Mikasa smiles slightly. Sasha opens her mouth to say something but get cut off by a yawn, "Morning," Eren says sleepily plopping down next to Mikasa covering his face.

"Worst hangover ever," Jean mumbles irritatedly sitting at the table.

Armin sits down quietly leaning against Christa and yawns, "How much did we drink last night?"

"Don't know," Sasha says, and laughs when Connie groans about the sunlight, which causes the guys to cover their ears and groan.

"To loud Sash," Connie mutters.

They sit there trying to get over the hangovers as soldiers slowly filter their way in to eat.

* * *

Almost 5 weeks have passed since the Scouts day off, and since then a few people have been acting strangely. For one Mikasa has been getting sick, after visiting Hange and a doctor she gains news which she has to relay to Eren.

"Eren," Mikasa calls out jogging to catch up the the shifter.

"What's up Mikasa?" He says stopping to wait for her. Since they realized how they woke up that one day Eren has been nicer, and slowly he's began to accept his feelings for his raven haired adoptive sister.

"Follow me," she says grabbing his hand, "I need to talk to you privately." After exiting the building and walking into the empty courtyard Mikasa nervously turns towards Eren.

"Somehting wrong Mikasa?" Eren asks cautiously.

"Eren," she says, "I need to tell you something important."

He nods his head for her to continue, "I Love you Eren."

He stands their shocked, he blinks a couple times before smiling, "I love you to Mikasa. And I really mean it."

She smiles softly, "And," she hesitates, "I'm pregnant."

Eren stares at her for a bit, before her words register in his mind. His eyes shoot wide open, "Your what?"

She nods slowly. He breaks into a big grin, green eyes shinning with excitement as wraps his arms around her, "YES!"

He spins her around while laughing, "I'm gonna be a dad," he says happily giving Mikasa a kiss.

He puts her down, "Wait, I'm gonna be a dad. I, I'm gonna, I cant believe it."

She nods, a few tears slipping down her cheeks, "Yes, were gonna have a baby Eren."

He runs and jumps around in excitement, "IM GONNA BE A DAD!"

She chuckles, "Calm down."

He runs, over, "Is it a boy or girl?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, and won't for a while."

Eren grins happily, and places his forehead on hers, "I love you, Mikasa Ackerman."

"And I love you, Eren Yeager," And they cement their new love with a kiss.

* * *

 **8 Months Later**

It has been 8 months since Mikasa gave Eren their news of her pregnancy. Christa got pregnant about a month after, while Sasha and Kylie about half a month after Mikasa gave the news to Eren. After bringing the topic up to Commander Erwin, Mikasa and Eren got permission to move back to Shiganshina to start their family, soon they were followed by their friends.

"Welcome home," Mikasa says when Eren walks in the front door.

"Hey honey," Eren smiles, "What are you doing?"

"Setting the table," she smiles as Eren wraps his arms around her waist, "the girls are supposed to come over for dinner."

"I'll go clean up then," he smirks, and pecks her on the cheek.

Mikasa smiles and looks down at her growing belly, _'I wish you could grow up in a world with out Titans. But know me and your father will always protect you.'_

A few minutes later there's a knock on the door, "It's open."

Christa, Sasha, and Kylie walk in, their husbands/fiancés following.

"Eren's out back," Mikasa says to the males who nod and make their way out after greeting the raven.

"So," Christa says, "how've you been feeling?"

"Normal morning sickness."

"And you?"

The girls begin to talk about how they feel about having their kids, and wedding plans for Kylie and Jean.

While outside the guys talk about the most recent mission Commander Erwin has given the Corps, apparently Titan activity has increased over the recent months, and soon they and some other squads would have to go out and try to eliminate the threats.

* * *

The piercing cries of a baby broke the silence of the hallway. Armin glances at Christa and smiles, placing a hand on her own. A nurse soon walks out of the room, "Mr. and Mrs. Yeager would like you all to come in."

Grabbing his wife's hand Armin and their friends make their way into the room. Once they enter they are greeted with the sight of Eren slowly rocking back and forth while whispering quietly to somehting in his arms. He turns with a wide, ear-splitting grin, he looks down at the blunder in his arms. Upon closer inspection Armin notices the dark brown hair of a baby boy.

"Guys," Eren says quietly but proudly, "I want you to meet, Dean Yeager."

The group smiles and crowd around the new parents to see their little bundle of joy. "Can I hold him?" Christa asks.

Eren nods and hands over his son, "Dean, meet your Uncle Armin and Aunt Christa."

While Christa holds the baby Armin stands next to her with and arm around her and the other moving some hair out of Dean's face, "Hey there buddy," he whispers.

Dean wiggles a little and makes some babbling noises causing everyone to 'awww'. Dean gets handed to each of their friends, and soon makes his way back into his mother's arms. She smiles and kisses his forehead, and soon falls asleep.

"Bye Eren," their friends say as they leave to allow the now mother and son to sleep.

He waves bye to them he kisses both his wife and son on the forehead and climbs into the hospital bed with them.

* * *

A young dark brown haired male bangs on a door, "Zep, hurry."

"I'm coming," a male voice yells from the other side of the door, "Geez Dean."

"Everyone's already waiting for us, mainly you."

The door opens revealing a slightly skinny black haired boy with bright blue eyes, "Alright let's go."

With that the two run down stairs and past a petite blonde with blue eyes cooking food.

"Bye mom," Zep says running out the door.

"Bye Aunt Christa," Dean yells following his friend.

"Bye, have fun boys."

they run down the road and soon come across a small group of kids all close to their age.

"Took you long enough," a boy with ashy-blonde hair says, only to be smacked upside the head by a petite dark blonde haired girl with blue eyes.

"Be nice Jack."

"What took so long though?" A short boy with a buzz cut says.

Dean gives them a deadpan stare, "Zep. He takes forever with everything."

Zep crosses his arm and begins grumbling causing his friends to laugh.

A girl with long dark brown hair aligns an arm over Zeps shoulder, "You know we still love ya Zep."

"Vivi more so than us," the boy with the light brown buzz cut hair says teasingly.

"Chas," Vivi grinds out, "why you!"

She leaps forward tackling her brother to the ground, where the two begin to wrestle and yell at each other. Dean steps to the side avoiding a flying foot from one of the two siblings.

"Zep," the petite dark blonde girl says gesturing with her hand to the fighting siblings.

"I'm on it," he sighs, and digs through the bag hanging from his shoulder. He pulls out two fresh potatoes and sticks them in front of their faces. Their eyes light up as the grab the pototates and begin to rapidly eat them, "Thanks Zep," they say simultaneously.

"Will they every stop fighting?" The Jack says rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"Will you and Dean ever stop fighting?" The petite girl says.

"No," Dean deadpans, "Jack won't stop, you know how he is Zaria."

"Shut it," Jack yells, but before another argument can break out the towns bells begin to ring.

Deans's eyes light up, "Its time. Let's go."

He takes off running down the round soon followed by his friends yelling at him to slow down. They reach their friend, "Kick those titans asses Commander Erwin!"

The group of kids smile as Commander Erwin rides around the corner on his horse, closely followed by the rest of the Survey Corps.

"GO DAD!" Zep and Zaria yell when they see a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes, causing said man to smile.

The group of kids go on yelling out to their parents, causing them to smile.

Dean grins brightly seeing a bunette with green eyes and a raven with grey eyes, "Dad, kick those titan's asses! Mom, keep dad alive!"

Eren's wide smile drops into a fake scowl while Mikasa smirks and their friends chuckle.

"Let the expedition outside the walls to find humanities first stronghold outside begin," Erwin yells as the gate grind open, "FORWARD!"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the redone version of chapter 1, I know I didn't change much but the following chapters will be getting the most changes. I'm working on new ideas to add, so I'm taking inspiration from other story's, mainly how I saw somehting and how I would've liked it to happen. But I by no means am stealing their ideas, just modifying old ideas with new ones to change it. But I'm back in school, so I won't post as often as I'd like, and I also have band practice and writings club and work to do. So I'll post when I can. But I hope you enjoyed, so until next time.**

 ***Gives AOT military salute***

 **"Trainee" Electric Dragon Rider, out!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Let the Training Begin

**Hello my wonderful readers! The Electric Dragon Rider here, and I'm back for the redone version of chapter 2! This chapter is where I plan to slowly change things up, starting with the training. For one I didn't like the way Keith's interaction with the cadets was, it seemed bad to me. So I'm going to try and redo it to make it better, and not make the characters basically be a reincarnated version of their parents. So hopefully it turns out better, and there will be more action in their training years as well. ENJOY!**

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Narration"_

"YELLING"

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or it's characters, all rights belong to Hajime Isayama. I only own my O.C's now, on with the SHOW!**

* * *

The 6 kids stand by the gate out of Shiganshina watching their parents ride off with the Soucts as the gate grinds to a close.

"I can't wait to join them when I'm older," Dean says with a smile.

"It'd be awesome to know that I helped humanity survive," Zep says.

"Dean," Chas questions, "isn't it time for your story.?"

Dean's eyes brighten while his smile widens, "It is, time to get Ash."

With that the group of friends begin to walk further into town. After a few minutes of walking and chatting they reach a fairly basic 2 story house and knock on the door. An older man with reddish brown hair opens the door, "Ahh, hello everyone. You here for Ash?"

They nod, "Dean's telling us another story," Zaria states happily.

"I know she loves those, she always tells them to us afterwards," the older man chuckles, he turns and calls up the stairs, "Ash, you friends and boyfriend are here."

Dean gains a deep blush on his cheeks, which Zep and Jack take notice of. Jack scowls slightly while Zep begins to nudge Dean. A girl around the same age as Dean walks down stairs, she has dark red hair that stops halfway past her shoulder blades, dark brown eyes and a blush covering her cheeks. "He's not my boyfriend, were just friends," she mumbles, causing Dean's smile to falter slightly.

Ashley's father chuckles and pats her head, "Go have fun."

She nods and hugs him, "Bye dad," and turns to call into the house, "Bye mom."

They soon take off running to the river and sit down on the steps, with Dean on the ledge above them. "So what's the story today?"

Dean sits in a thinking pose, "Hmmmm, how about... the, time the Survey Corps fought the Armored Titan?"

"YES!" Chas and Vivi yell simultaneously.

"They actually fought it?" Zep says wide eyed.

"I thought that it was fake," Ash says.

"Nope it's very much real," Dean says, "And dad fought against it."

"You've gotta be sitting me," Jack says, "with the stories behind that thing the Survey Corps must've lost."

Dean nods, "They did fight it, but they didn't win, or lose."

His friends give him a questioning look, "They fought it, but didn't defeat it. But they didn't lose as many as you would have believed, but they did still have heavy loss." He then goes on about how they went outside the walls and ran into the 'Armored Bastard', as Dean calls it, and fought. It tried to run but they followed it, and turns out it lead them straight into a horde of titans. They fought bravely, a lot of soldiers died, and so did Mr. Hannes. Then how some how the titans all charged at the Titan that killed Hannes and Erens mom, then at th armored titan. Then how they used that time to escape.

The group stare at Dean, "Damn," Chas says, "Sounds intense."

Dean nods, "Hopefully we can kill it when we become soldiers," Zaria says.

"Of course we will," Vivi says, "We'll have our parents with us."

"I bet we can become the next super elite squad with enough training," Dean says.

Jack scoffs, "Yeah right. You'll just get your selves killed, the Military Poli-," Jack is cut off by a yellow lightning bolts striking down outside the walls causing the ground to shake, and sending the kids sprawling on the ground.

"What was that," Zep asks rubbing his head.

"An explosion?" Ash says.

"I don't know," Dean says warily, "Let go look."

With that the run off to where the other citizens were running to. The round the corner only to see the one and only Colossal Titan peaking over the wall, horror overcomes their faces. "Not again," Zaria says in a scared voice.

The next thing they know is panic, as the Colossal Titan kicks a hole in the wall again, sending debris everywhere. Dean looks up, "MOVE!" He shoves his friends out of the way, just as a large piece of the wall crashes down almost crushing them. Dean hisses in pain and grabs the back of his arm.

Zeps eyes widen, "Dean are you ok?"

Dean pulls his arm away and sees blood covering his hand, "Not really, shit hurt."

Zaria starts to walk towards the breach quickly, "Mom was still home I think."

The kids eyes widen, and they take off running, while Dean limps as fast as he can. They reach their street and see a large boulder sitting half on the Arlert's house and half on the Kirstein's house., "MOM!"

Zep runs ahead sliding on the ground next to their house, "MOM WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Over here," Christa says running over catching her kids in a tight hug, "I was outside when the boulder hit."

Dean limps to a stop and winces, "We got Aunt Christa, now let's get to safety."

Christa pushes the kids, "Go."

The run away from the breach dodging as Titans swipe and pick up civilians and devour them. "I gotta find my mom and dad," Ash says running ahead and turning a corner.

"Ash," Zep yells.

"NO!" Dean hurries around the corner only to see Ashley's parents struggling as a pair of horribly deformed titans lift them up, crunching down spraying their blood everywhere. "MOM! DAD!"

Dean winces but grabs Ash and runs the opposite direction. They run through the ground, Christa taking Ash from Dean while Chas and Zep help him run. They pass the gate and manage to get to the boat. As soon as they sit down Christa checks out Dean's injuries.

"You have a pretty nasty cut on the back of your left arm, and the back of the same ankle," Christa frowns, "it's gonna hurt for a while," and she grabs some bandages from a crew member and begins to wrap Dean's cuts, "and it looks like it'll scare as well."

Dean winces as her hand brushes his wound. He stares ahead in anger at the Armored Titan who has just charged through the wall.

"I'll kill all of those bastard," he gowls our from him seat, "every last one of them will die. I'll send every last one back to hell, where they belong."

* * *

 **Dean's P.O.V**

"Straighten those spines maggots! Your cadet corps boot camp starts now," Commander Keith Shadis shouts, "I am Commander Keith Shadis, and by the end of your time here you will grow to hate me! Your training will be a white knuckled ride through hell and back! If I succeed and do my job correctly, I'll have you waking in a cold sweat from memories of this place in the middle of the night for the rest of your pathetic lives! You livestock, no less than livestock! And over these next 3 soul crushing years I will have you learn to take down your own Goliaths! And when you come face to face with him, I want you to remember these years! Cus when you do I want you to ask your pathetic selves, _"Am I a fighter? Or am I Cannon fodder? Am I going to be ground to a bloody pulp between boulder sized incisors? Or will I be the one to bite!"_."

I growl slightly, _'Oh I'll definitely be the one to bite. And those titans won't stand a chance against us.'_

"Now let's get this shit show on the road," Keith walks forward and begins the 'right of passage', yelling at cadets trying to see if he can break them.

"What do they call you maggot," I glance our if the corner of my eye and see Keith standing in front of Zaria.

"Zaria Arlet from Shiganshina sir!" She says pulling the proper military salute.

"And what are here for runt," he says giving her a hard stare, but she doesn't waver in the slightest.

"I'm here to help humanity over come the Titans."

"That's nice," he says sarcastically, "you'll make a great snack for them."

He marches down the line, "3rd row, about face," the entire line of cadets turn on the spot. I begin to zone out as Keith goes around yelling at different cadets. I hear a few quiet gasps and glance to where everyone else is looking, and I then mentally facepalm.

"So what do you got there?" Keith feigns curiosity, causing a girl with long dark brown hair and hazel eyes to swallow a bite of a potato and pull a military salute,

"This is a steamed potato sir," Vivi says.

"Why now though cadet?"

"Because it was starting to get cold, and a warm potato is better than a cold one."

"What is you name maggot," he growls.

"Vonye Springer of Shiganshina sir!"

"Cadet Springer eh," he says, "WELL YOUR OFFICIALLY ON MY SHIT LIST!"

She stares back, slightly taken back, "Now run til, you drop... and no meal tonight."

He walks away, "GET A MOVE ON YOU SHIT STAIN!" Vivi takes of running out of the ceremony to run laps.

I mentally sigh and end up spacing out once again.

* * *

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

Dean gazes over the railing of one of the guys barracks, watching ad Vivi struggles to keep running. He sighs and shakes his head.

"Shadis still has her going?" A teen with short brown hair and bright hazel eyes and a few freckles says.

"Yeah," Dean sighs.

Zep shakes his head, "She's just like her mother."

"Someimes I wonder if mom cloned herself and Vivi is her clone," Chas says in a thinking pose.

Dean smacks him upside the head, "Get real Chas."

Chas turns around to yell at Dean only to have the older boy clamp a hand over his mouth, "No talking little one," Dean says in a strange accent with a smirk. Chas smacks dean's hand away and grumbles to himself.

"I don't think Shadis yelled at you," a short girl with black hair pulled into a braid says.

"Nah," Dean shrugs, "he didn't. The names Dean by the way, and I came from Shiganshina. Just like these 3," he raps an arm around Zep and Zaria after lightly smacking Chas on the head, "As well as the 'potato thief' and Jack and Ashley."

"Where is Ash anyway?" Zaria says, "I saw her earlier than she disappeared into the crowd."

"Is she the shorter girl with red hair?" A tall blonde asks, causing Zaria to nod.

"Oh yeah," the girl with the braid says, "I saw head into the mess hall, and it looked like some guy was following her."

"What did he look like?"

"Tall, ashy-blonde hair," the girl responds, "oh he also had a horse face."

"Jack," Dean growls causing Zep and Chas to grab his arms while Zaria pushes on his chest.

"No Dean," Zaria says, "don't go start a fight."

Dean fights against his friends before breaking out of their hold and storming off to the mess hall. He pushes the doors open and spots Jack leaning against the wall next to an uncomfortable looking Ash.

Dean marches his way over and sends a solid punch into Jacks cheek. "Fuck off horse-face."

Jack sits up rubbing his cheek, and smirks seeing Dean, "What, jealous I'm making moves on your girl."

"No," Dean says, "I'm just irritated that you think you can do whatever you want with her. She's a person not an object."

Jack growls lightly pushing his head against Dean who pushes back, both growling.

Zep, Zaria, and Chas run in. Zep and Chas pull Dean away while Zaria pushes Jack away. "Let it go Dean," Zep says.

"Not until this class 1 a-hole cleans up his act."

Jadk wiggles his way past Zaria and leans next to Ash again, "Come on babe," he says, "let's go ditch these losers and have some fun."

Zaria throws her hands up frustrated, "Dammnit Jack," she yells then punches him.

Jack pushes her away, "Back off shrimp."

Deans eyes narrow, and he forces past his two friends tackling Jack to the ground. "You need to get you shit together and clean up your act before I do it for you. And trust me it won't be pretty." Dean stands up, and pulls Jack to his feet only to flip him over his shoulder and walk away.

Ash looks after Dean as he walks out of the building, "Go find him."

Ash looks at Zep and nods before running out after the brunette. A few minutes later she finds him. Sitting under a tree looking out at the setting in. "What was that about?"

"Just hate how he thinks he can treat you like your not human, and how he tries to force himself onto you."

"Thank you," she says quietly.

"Your welcome," Dean says with a small smile, "anything for my friends."

Ash grins, "How come you've gotten more protective over me since we got to Rose?"

Dean sighs, "After watching your parents get eaten, I felt like I had to take on that role and protect you from the harshness that is the outside world. I wanted you to stay the same kind, caring, sweet, and beautiful girl I knew back in Shiganshina. And I know if Jack gets what he wants, you won't be the same."

Ash blushes slightly, "In this world, change is inevitable, but no matter what I will always be by your side."

Dean smiles and looks over at his crush and his heart seems to stop. He takes in her features in the last light of the setting sun. Her previously shoulder left hair is now pulled into a ponytail that reaches just past her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes seem to hold more maturity and love and care for her friends. He body itself has developed as well, and that's one reason Jack has started pursuing her more. But over all, she looks beautiful.

With a ligh blush Dean's smiles softly, "As long as you stay by my side, I'll stay by yours."

She smiles with a small blush, and the bell rings signaling the end of dinner and the start of lights out. "Guess it's time to hit the hay."

"Yeah," Dean says, "Goodnight Ash."

"Goodnight Dean," they hug and head their separate ways.

* * *

It was early morning in the 106th training camp. All the cadets were asleep except one, Cadet Dean Yeager, sat on a chair outside the boys cabin. Dean takes a death breath if the morning sir, and sits back in his chair relaxing.

"What are you doing out so early Dean?" the brown haired boy turns and sees Miles standing in the doorway trying to rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Just enjoying the fresh morning air," Dean says turning back around and stretches, "I've always enjoyed being up in the morning hours."

Miles yawns and sits down next to Dean, "So what are you doing up so early Miles?"

"I dunno," Miles kicks back and relaxes in the chair, "I just couldn't sleep I guess."

"Hmm," Dean nods, "You ready for the today?"

"I guess," Miles chuckles, "I'm honestly kinda nervous. I mean learning the basics in the classroom were ok. But to actually put that knowledge to the test, and be pulled off the ground and keep balence... seems a bit hard."

Dean looks over at the freckled boy, "Hey, this is what we studied for. I know you can do it Miles."

Theyve been at the camp for about half a year now, mostly focusing in hand to hand combat and class work, and they also started the learning the basics of ODM gear in the classroom.

"Thanks Dean," Miles smiles, "So what's up with you and Jack?"

"We were friends once," Dean says looking away from the boy, "we used to argue, but one day he just started to become an ass, and started to treat Ashley like she's some object he can do whatever he wants with."

"Wow, so that's why he's always flirting with her."

"Yeah, and it pisses me off that he treats her that way. She's a person, one of my best friend, not some object you can fuck when you please."

"I fell ya man," Miles looks up into the sky, "back in Trost I had a friend who was always being ganged up on just because she was a young pretty girl."

"Welp everyone else is gonna get up soon," Dean says as he stands up from his chair, "I'm gonna go shower and get ready for the day. See ya."

"See ya," Miles continues to stare at the sky while Dean heads inside.

* * *

 **And that wraps up chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed this, next chapter is where things will get a little crazy for our cadets. And I had a little bonding moment between Dean and Ash, as well as a moment between Dean and his fellow Cadet Miles. And I've escalated the fighting between Jack and Dean a bit. So I hope you've enjoyed, if you want drop a review, I always read them. See you next time.**

 **Electric Dragon Rider, out!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Training Years: Part 2

**Hello my readers, The Electric Dragon Rider here! And I'm back with chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and your ready for Chapter 3. If you don't know I'm starting a new HTTYD story called "The Mysterious Dragon Rider", go check it out if you haven't, I'm not sure if it'll be posted before this chapter or not so... anyhoo back on track. I'm excited for Season 3, what about you guys and gals? Welp let's get on with the story, enjoy!** _'Thoughts'_

 _'Thoughts/Narration"_

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin (A.O.T). A.O.T belongs to Hajime Isayama. Now let's begin!**

* * *

It was early morning in the 106th training camp. All the cadets were asleep except one, Cadet Dean Yeager, sat on a chair outside the boys cabin. Dean takes a death breath if the morning sir, and sits back in his chair relaxing.

"What are you doing out so early Dean?" the brown haired boy turns and sees Miles standing in the doorway trying to rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Just enjoying the fresh morning air," Dean says turning back around and stretches, "I've always enjoyed being up in the morning hours."

Miles yawns and sits down next to Dean, "So what are you doing up so early Miles?"

"I dunno," Miles kicks back and relaxes in the chair, "I just couldn't sleep I guess."

"Hmm," Dean nods, "You ready for the today?"

"I guess," Miles chuckles, "I'm honestly kinda nervous. I mean learning the basics in the classroom were ok. But to actually put that knowledge to the test, and be pulled off the ground and keep balence... seems a bit hard."

Dean looks over at the freckled boy, "Hey, this is what we studied for. I know you can do it Miles."

Theyve been at the camp for about a month now, mostly focusing in hand to hand combat and class work, and they also started the learning the basics of ODM gear in the classroom.

"Thanks Dean," Miles smiles, "So what's up with you and Jack?"

"We were friends once," Dean says looking away from the boy, "we used to argue, but one day he just started to become an ass, and started to treat Ashley like she's some object he can do whatever he wants with."

"Wow, so that's why he's always flirting with her."

"Yeah, and it pisses me off that he treats her that way. She's a person, one of my best friend, not some object you can fuck when you please."

"I fell ya man," Miles looks up into the sky, "back in Trost I had a friend who was always being ganged up on just because she was a young pretty girl."

"Welp everyone else is gonna get up soon," Dean says as he stands up from his chair, "I'm gonna go shower and get ready for the day. See ya."

"See ya," Miles continues to stare at the sky while Dean heads inside.

* * *

"Alright maggots," Keith yells as some cadets are trying to hang in the air, "When I call your name your up next." The cadets who were just going are set back on the ground and they walk into the crowd to watch the rest of the cadets. "Cadets Yeager, Yuuki, and both Alerts are up get to it maggots."

The four mentioned cadets head over and buckle into the practice gear, when they're ready they nod and are lifted off the ground. Ashley has relatively little problems, as well as Zaria. Zep struggles for a bit but gets the hand of it. Dean on the other hand is staying up, but is wobbling quite a bit.

Keith walks over to Dean, "Whats your major malfunction Yeager?"

"I don't know sir," Dean says as he wobbles some more, "something doesn't feel right with the belt."

"Well then what do you think-" Keith is cut off when Dean falls forward.

 _CRACK_

"Aggghhhhh," Dean holds his head in pain, "crap that hurt."

"Let him down," the person at the crank turns it until Dean is laying down on the ground still holding his head.

"Go get your head bandaged at the infirmary and retry tomorrow Cadet," Keith looks into the crowd, "Cadets Zepplin and Ashley, take Cadet Yeager to the infirmary."

"Yes sir," the two salute and rush to their friend and wrap his arms over their shoulders.

"Alright next!" Keith yells ignoring the trio of friends who are hobbling to the infirmary.

* * *

 **Dean's P.O.V**

 _"Well that was embarrassing,"_ after failing the training today and I smashed my head into the ground, and I gained a MASSIVE headache.

"How you feeling Dean?" I look over at my red headed friend and crush.

"Same as I was 3 minutes ago when you asked me," I say with a dry chuckle.

"If you weren't injured already I'd punch you," she fake pouts at my response.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you guys were a couple," Zep says smirking when my cheeks heat up and I'm pretty sure Ash is blushing to, "When you argue you sound like an old married couple."

"Were not a couple," Ashley says quietly.

"Yeah, were just friends," I say quietly then whisper, "but I wish it was different."

"What did you say Dean?" Zep says smirking knowing exactly what I said.

"W-what?" I stutter, "I, I, uh, i d-didn't say anything."

"I heard you say something," Zep says smirking.

"Nope, I didn't say a thing."

"Oh really?" Zep makes a face like he's recalling a memory from the past, "Cus, to me it sounded like you said 'I wish-"

"I said 'I wish my head didn't hurt," I chuckle nervously, "yup, t-that's what's I said."

"Mmhmm," Zep looks ahead, a smile evident on his face.

"There it is," Ashley points to the wooden building with the words _'Infirmary'_ written on it.

"Finally," I says with a sigh of relief, "This damned headache is killing me."

"You help him inside, and I'll go tell the nurse," Zep let's go of his friend and rushes inside.

"So what did you say earlier?" Ashley asks as we make our way over to the building.

"Nothing," I say quickly as my checks heat up.

"You know," Ashley looks over at me and I stare into her deep brown eyes, "somtimes I wonder what you trulythink of me."

"W-what?"

"I mean, sometimes all I have to do is smile at you and you get all flustered."

"Hey lovebirds," Zep calls from the doorway, "Hurry it up."

"Yeah yeah Zep," I say with a slightly annoyed expression, and a small smile, "I'm comin."

With the help of my two friends I find myself laying on a bed in one of the infirmary rooms with the nurse checking out my injured head.

"Seems to just be a minor injury," the nurse writes something down on her clipboard before grabbing some bandages and wrapping my head, "you'll just have a headache for a while, and your head may be sore for a few days. But other than that you should be good to go, just stay here for a little while longer. I'll come and tell you when your good to go." With that she walks out of the room.

"Glas to hear you'll be back at it soon," Ashley smiles at me.

"Yeah," I lay down and stare at the ceiling, "come wake me when dinners ready."

I curled up and pull up the blankets and doze off as my friends head out to finish training for the day.

* * *

 **Ashley's P.O.V**

After getting Dean to the infirmary I made my way back to where Keith was with the rest of the cadets. After finishing for the day I made my way to the infirmary so I could see if Dean was ok to go eat and if not I'd go take him some food. So right now I was on my way to Dean to see if he was awake or still sleeping.

After walking into the building I saw the nurse from earlier in the morning, "Excuse me miss." She looks in my direction. "Can I go see Dean?"

The nurse nods and leads me to his room, she closes the door after I enter and leaves me alone with a sleeping Dean.

I look at his peaceful face, his lips are pulled into a small smile, and he's using his left arm as a pillow facing me. I pull up a chair and sit next to him for a bit, _'You know, you look really cute when you sleep.'_

I blush at my thoughts but calm my nerves, "Hey Dean," I shake the boy slightly, "come on wake up."

The boy I've come to love stirs slightly, "Five more minutes mom," he replies sleepily rolling over to face the wall.

I stand up and put my hands behind my hips, "Funny. Now if you don't wake up I'll pull you out of bed."

"Fine, fine," he sits up and rubs his eyes with a yawn, "I'm up."

"Good, now dinners ready let's go."

"Oh morning Ash," he stretches and greets me, "dinner? But it's morning."

"You fell asleep after me and Zep brought you here, remember?"

"Oh yeah," he stands up and stretches once more.

"Well let's go," I decide to tease him a bit. I make sure to walk slowly and sway my hips, and once I notice he's been staring I turn at the door and whisper while indicating with my finger, "come on."

He blushes deeply, "O-ok."

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

The mess hall was buzzing with conversations and laughter as friends hung out and escaped the worries of the world, if even for a short time. At one table sat Zep, Zaria, Chas, Vivi, Tony, Mandy, and Miles. "Hey guys," Dean says as he and Ashley sit down with their friends.

"Hey Dean," they smile seeing their friend back up.

"Where's the horse?" Dean asks.

"He and Miles got into an argument and he's ticked that he lost," Zep says pointing to where the teen is sitting all alone, "now he refuses to come over here."

"I kind of feel bad, but he deserved it," Miles says.

"So what did you argue about?"

Miles tells Dean about how Jack told him his plans for making Ash fall for him, and how he'd get her to do anything he wants her to do, but Miles thought that was wrong. Then they started to argue about how wrong his plan was, then Miles said he's just jealous because Dean is closer to Ash then he was, then Jack got mad and stormed off and how he hasn't spoken to him since then.

Dean chuckles, "Sounds just like Horseface."

The rest of the group chuckles, and they continue eating and talking about anything and everything.

* * *

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

 _'Today is the day,'_ I thought to myself as I walked forward to try once again at ODM simulator.

"Buckle in Cadet, today's your last chance or it's off to the field for you," Keith says a bored look on his face.

I strap myself into the rig, and once I'm ready I give Tony a thumbs up. Tony turns the crank and slowly the machine hoists me into the air, I take a deep breath and try to steady myself. _'Today I'll do it. Today I'll pass. TODAY I'LL BECOME A SOLDIER!'_

I throw my arms out to the side and smile when I realize I'm keeping my balance. My friends smile at me, _'I did it! Now I can take out the titans an go explore the world.'_ But it seems I celebrated to soon, because I lose my balance and get thrown forward and my head once again slams into the ground. "Crap, again? No wait, I can do sir. I can do this." I try to raise myself upright again, but fail and let my body go slack. _'Damn, I thought I could do this.'_

"Damn it," I say, "I thought I could do it."

"Hmmmm," the commander stares down at me, "Cadet Wanner, switch belts with Cadet Yeager." I look at him confused but Tony takes of his belt and switches with me, I buckle in with the new one and Tiny once again lifts me up. I wobble at first but soon find my balance and manage to stay up in the air.

"Wait," I say looking at the instructor, "why couldn't I do it with that belt sir?"

He twists the belt, and a piece of metal punctures the leather and sticks up, "Your belt had a broken clasp. This is the second time, and it looks like I need to bust some heads together again. But it seems that with working heat you might not be so bad after all."

"He did it with a broken belt?" "He's good." "I can't believe he did that." The crowds murmurs as I continue to hang and loom over at my friends. I catch Ash staring at me so I decide to get her back for yesterday, so I wink at her and smile when she blushes.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"I'm still surprised you did that with a broken clasp," Tony says as he bites into his bread.

"Me to," Dean says as he takes drink from his cup.

"Is Jack still upset?" Zep asks with a chuckle as he looks at the lone teen.

"Yeah," Miles sighs, "I'm just gonna leave him alone until he decides to listen to me."

"Smart," Dean says smiling, "he never liked losing anything as a kid. So we had to wait until he was ready before we did anything with him, it usually took anowhere from a couple weeks to a month."

"I think next week we start using actual ODM training," Ash says.

"Sweet!" Dean says with a fistpump, "I can't wait."

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Keith stands in a wooden platform with a clipboard in his hands, as he stares into the forest. The sounds of gears grinding fills the air as a cardboard cut out of a Titan pops up into view from around a tree. "AHHHHHH," suddenly a flash of brown hair flies towards the cut out, slicing into the weak spot.

 _'Dean Yeager. A smart kid, he's got a determination that might even rival that of his father's. He's well respected by his comrades, and seems to have great leadership skills. He can get violent when it involves his friends, mostly his red headed friend.'_

Not far behind the brown haired teen a girl with red hair flies by cutting deeply into the Titan, almost hitting the wood.

 _'Ashley Yuuki. Top of the class, a strong hearted determined girl. She surpasses her classmates, but doesn't hold it over their heads. She's always helping them to get better, even if she doesn't know them that well.'_

Deeper into the forest 3 kids fly after a Titan that just popped up. They all slice deep, except for one. "Damn it, not deep enough!"

 _'Jack Kirstein. An insufferable asshole with a hair trigger temper. He doesn't exactly play well with others he isn't the most liked and gets into fights quite often. Fights the most often with Cadet Yeager. Once thrown into battle I believe he'll be taught to respect his fellow cadets more.'_

"Nice try Jack," a boy with short light brown hair says with a laugh, "drop your ego a bit and maybe you can accomplish something."

 _'Chaster Sprinnger. A dimwited kid, but can suggest good ideas. Will go to near extremes to keep his friends happy.'_

"You'll just make him mad Chas," a girl with dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail yells as she zips by and slices a Titan. She drops to the ground and shoots back up, "YEAH!"

 _'Vonye Sprinnger. Some fine instincts, and happily shares with her friends. Her and Chaster are quite often caught trying to break into the kitchen to steal food.'_

The three teens fly at a Titan, "Hope you don't mind if I steal you kill," a freckled kid yells as he flys past them and slices the titans nape.

 _'Miles Argent. A kind kid, who is always trying to help his fellow comrades. He seems to be the only one capable of calming down Kirstein when he's in a rage. He'll make a fine soldier if he stops being so kind, he just needs to toughen up a bit.'_

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

The rain was pouring and Keith along with the cadets wore green rain coats, "Pick up the pace you lead footed laggers!"

A girl with long black hair was falling behind, "What's the matter Arlert? To much weight for ya? Go ahead and drop it, the Titans will have less problems digesting you if you lose the extra baggage."

A boy with short black hair and bright blue eyes falls behind to jog next to the girl. He pulls the bag off of her back, "Just focus on keeping up, we are beign graded you know."

"But won't they drop your grade for this?"

"Not if I don't get caught, so let's go," he speeds up a bit.

 _'Zepplin Arlert. Smartest kid in his class, he's always looked up to when it comes to academics. Always willing to help his comrades and will fight back when encouraged.'_

"I'm not a little bitch," the girl huffs out quietly, "You hear me? I'll do this on my own!" She speeds up and pulls her bag off of Zepplin's back.

 _'Zaria Arlert. Built like a dandelion, but is extremely deceiving. She will fight for here friends even if her opponent is twice her size, she fights harder when her brother is envolved though. Don't underestimate her strength and capabilities.'_

Zaria hurrys until she is towards the front of the group, and Zep smiles at her determination, "That's it sis, show them what your made of."

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V**

 _"Of the original recruits only 215 cadets graduated, some of them with honors."_

"Do you have heart?" one of the instructors yells, to the cadets who stand in the courtyard of a stone building.

All at once the cadets form a military salute, "Sir!"

"Because as of this moment you have 3 options," the man continues to yell, "choose wisely."

"We have the Garrison Regiment," he points to the insignia with two roses on it, "whose job is to repair the walls."

"The Scout Regiment," he points to the 'Wings of Freedom' insignia, "who rides out into Titan territory to reclaim what was once ours."

"And finally the Military Police," he points to the green unicorn insignia, "who maintains law and order under the rule of the king."

"Only the top ten cadets are available for the MP's," he shouts, "take a look. These are the top of your class."

Looking at the stage from right to left, standing and holding a solid military salute are the top ten cadets (in order); Ashley, Dean, Zepplin, Zaria, Chaster, Miles, Jack, Vonye, Tony, and Mandy.

 _'We did it,'_ Dean thinks with a feirce determined look in his eyes, _'it's time. Titan, beware... I'm coming for you.'_

* * *

"Woohoo!"

"Congradulations," Chaster and Vivi yell as the clank their mugs together in a toast.

"Scouting Regiment, here I come," Dean says joining in.

"How in hell did I rank under Chas," Jack mutters to himself irritable, he then takes an angered chug from his drink.

On the other side of the building most of the top ten are hanging out, along with some other graduates. "Your really going to give up the MP's for the Scouts?" Tony asks bewildered, "you placed second in the class."

"I didn't train for the easy life Tony," Dean says looking at the teen, "I've trained to murder the Titans."

"Are you insane!" Tony yells causing the cadets to quiet down at the outburst, and quieter he adds, "don't you know how many people have died, over a fifth of the population. If that won't paint a picture and change your mind, I don't know what will. But this is our life now, we just can't beat them."

Dean stares the the blonde boy, "Yeah so what?"

Everyone stares at him, while Ash and Zep put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know how dangerous it is out there, both of my parents risk their lives for your safety. There's no garente that they'll come back alive every day. But I can't keep living like this. We live in a cage, we have the mind of livestock, eat and sleep. That's all we do, we need to fight back. Out side of these damned walls is a world we've never seen. Fire water, lands made of ice, fields of sand, and a huge body of water that covers most of the world, filed to the brim of saltwater. That's my goal, that's why I enrolled and trained so hard. I want to rid the world of the titans so I can go explore this world with my parents, with my friends," he looks to his friends, and exchanges smiles with them, "so you can join the military police if you want Tony, but I'm sticking with what I want. And I will exterminate every last Titan, or I will die fighting for _your_ freedom. So I won't let all the death and destruction they caused be for nothing." He takes a deep breaths and quickly leaves the room, his friends following him.

"Dean wait," Zep yells.

 _'Yeah good luck out their you suicidal hotshot,'_ Jack thinks as he watches the brown haired teen the room.

"Let us handle this," Ashley says to their friends who are also worried about Dean, they reluctantly walk away.

"That was quite the speech you gave us," Zep says sitting next to his friend.

"Yeah, well it mostly came from the stories you told us, as well as my dad. I won't let all their sacrifices be for nothing."

Zep looks up into the night sky, "I'm going to join the Scouts as well."

"Really?" Dean looks surprised.

"Yeah I don't want others fighting for me, I'm going to help you achieve your goal Dean. We will see the outside world and swim in the ocean." Zep smiles at his friend.

"Me to," Ashley says.

"What!" Dean spins around and stares at the red head, "no I don't want you to die Ash."

"And I can't lose you Dean," Ashley says staring at her crush, "That's why I'm joining to."

"No goddamnit. I'm trying to keep you safe Ashley, your top of the class! You'd be wasting your talents."

"No Dean, I've made up my mind," she says determinedly, "and your not changing it."

Dean sighs in annoyance, "Why don't you want her joining Dean?" Zep asks his friend knowing why and hoping to give them a push.

Ashley looks at Dean in curiosity, "Yeah, why don't you want me to join?"

"Uggghhhh," he groans, and gives a death glare at Zep who smiles innocently, "it's because I care to much about you Ash. I can't lose you for two main reasons. You and Zep are my best friends, and..." he trails off.

"And?" Ashley leans in.

"Uggghhh," he blushes and looks down for a bit before looking strait into Ashley's dark brown eyes, "I don't want you to join because I love you Ashley. I can't lose you, I love you to much."

"Oh," she smiles and tears form in her eyes, "Dean. I love you too."

Dean smiles brightly and Ashley throws herself into his arms hugging him tightly. Zep smiles and walks off, _'My work here is done.'_

They hug for a bit and break apart and slowly their eyes close and they lean in, soon something they both have wanted for a long time happens, their lips connect. Time seems to stop for he two as they continue to kiss each other, adding more passion the longer the kiss happens. Soon they break apart for air, blushing, and blush even more when they hear cheering and cat calls. They turn and see their friends from Shiganshina as well as Miles, Tony, and Mandy. The girls are cheering for their friend, while the guys are whistling and shouting cat calls to them. Ashley looks over at Zep and sees him smile sheepishly, his eyes saying it all. 'I brought them here.'

She chuckles, "Zep you are so dead." Dean chuckles and they give a friendly chase after the black haired boy. The rest of the group laugh and chase after them to help either side if need be.

After a while of chasing each other they all walk back into the room where people are celebrating, the group is talking, while Dean and Ashley are following behind leaning against each other fingers intertwined. They spend the rest of the night having a great time and "secretly" sharing kisses.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V**

The graduate cadets stood on top of the wall cleaning the cannons, Dean looked over the wall with a smile on his face. _'3 hard years, and I'm not only a soldier, but I also have the girl of my dreams.'_

"Dean quit slacking and get to work," Chas calls out to the teen.

Dean walks back over to his friends where Tony has just joined the group and Mandy scrubs the side of a cannon, while Chas cleans the inside.

"So your really joining the Survey Corps?" Chas asks the blonde haired teen.

"But you were so intent on the MP's," Dean says.

"Heh," he scratches his the back of his neck nervously, "can't a guy change his mind?"

"It must've been your speech yesterday Dean," Mandy says giving said boy a friendly shove.

"WHAT!" Tony yells, "not at all. I made up my mind on my own."

"Well your not the only one," Miles says sheepishly, "I'm actually thinking about it."

"Wow," Dean smiles, hoping they'd all join together, 'more people better chances of winning, right?'

"H-hey guys?" Vivi asks quietly.

"Where've you been?" Chas asks.

She pulls open her jacket and shows a slab of meat, "I took some meat for the officers pantry," she starts doodling a little.

"WHAT!" They all yell.

"Are you crazy? That could get you thrown in jail."

"Idiot."

"Idiocy is scary."

"Meat has been rare since the fall of Maria."

"Don't worry," Vivi says putting it in a box, "once we reclaim the wall again, we'll have plenty of time to breed cattle and sheep."

"I want some!" Chas blurts out.

"Me too."

"And me."

"Why not?" Dean asks with a smile, he turns to stare into Titan country, _'We will win this. We will destroy every last Titan and me and Ash will go live by the ocean.'_

He gets back to cleaning the cannons when an explosion occurs, sending the cadets sprawling atop the wall.

"What the hell?" Chas yells as he stands back up pulling out his swords along with the rest of the cadets. They turn and are greeted with the one and only red skinless face of the Colossal Titan. It stares them down, and time seems to slow down for Dean. He stares at it in shock.

"Shit."

* * *

 ***Zips in and on ODM gear and stumbles on the landing* Ahhh, sorry I'm still getting the hang of this thing. But anyway, wow. Dean and Ashley confessed to each other thanks to the help of Zep, and they finally graduated. And while on cannon clean-up duty they get a visitor. Welcome back Colossal douchebag. So yeah that happened. And I've gotten one review so far from, (Potato235) and I wanted to say thank you. I'm trying to make this as interesting as possible, my plan is after/during the battle in Trost is when I'll be trying to make the story different and not follow the anime storyline. But I hope you've enjoyed and - *a 10 meter Titan carcass drops in front of me* wah! Dean!**

 **Dean: Sorry not sorry. Now get back out there! *flies away and takes out another 10 meter titan***

 ***sigh* Welp I gotta go, stay tuned for next chapter, *mumbles to self* and maybe I'll be better with the gear. *Zips away yelling* BYE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *smacks into a titans head while trying to kill it* Ahh, damn, son of a. *Kills it and flies away* YOU SAW NOTHING!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Battle for Trost

**Hello everyhody, the Electric Dragon Rider here! And I'm back with Chapter 4. And I know I've been copying the anime so far, but in this chapter I'm planning to follow it, as well as put my own spin on it. So I hope you enjoy. Welp, let's get on with the story!**

 _'Thoughts/Narration"_

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin (A.O.T). A.O.T belongs to Hajime Isayama. Now let's begin!**

* * *

"Shit."

The steam billowed out of the Colossal Titan's body, blowing the cadets off the wall with a forceful wave of hot air. Acting quickly Dean and many of the other cadets shot the hooks of their ODM gear into he wall to stop themselves from becoming a bloody splat on the ground. Dean looked down and watched as one of his fellow cadets fall.

"Cal!" Vivi called, before disconnecting her hooks, and running down the wall after their fellow cadet. Dean watched in horror as she shot her hook at his calf, hoping to stop his fall but only to miss. Many of the cadets turned away as they heard the faint crunch of bones, and the splatter of blood. Dean stared in horror and anger at the bloody stain on the ground that was once a fellow cadet.

Dean growls and disconnects his hook and free falls a bit before shooting back up the wall, "Come on! This is our chance to kill this bastard. We can't lose it!" He spins and lands on the wall in a crouch, "It's been a while." He stares angerly at the Titan while it stares back, it swipes at the cadet with its massive arm, Dean shoots his hook at its body and zips away from the arm as it destroyed the cannons.

He zips his way up the body, until he shoots under the arm and hooks onto its shoulder. Swinging upwards until he was above the titans nape, he shoots down, "FOR HUMANITY!" He spins and slices, but before his blades connect the titan billows steam from its back forcing Dean backwards but preventing him from flying away as his hook was still attached.

"D-damn," he mutters, "so hot." Be pushes the trigger and backs out of the steam, before shooting back in with even more determination. He slices his blades, but only for them to cut through the lingering steam, no sign of the titan other than the footprints and the whole in the wall. He hooks onto the wall and makes his way back up.

"Did you kill the damn thing?" Chas asks after seeing his friend.

Dean looks over the wall, "Yeah cause there's totally a giant red Titan body lying dead on the ground," he replies with sarcastic irritation.

"At attention recruits," a Garrison soldier calls out as the cadets salute to their superiors, "if you've had any contact with the Colossal Titan I need you to report back to hq immediately."

"Sir!" They call out as the Garrison soldiers run off.

* * *

Soliders are running around with gas canisters, blades, or trying to strap on their gear. Dean runs through the crowd searching for Zep, he spots him squatting next to the refill tanks.

"Zaria clam down," Zep says sternly to the petite black haired girl next to him who is shakily trying to connect her canisters to the tanks to fill them.

"Im sorry," Zaria says shakily, "I, just, the Titans are in, and we're all going to die! And I dont want to die yet!"

She yelps when a hand finds its way onto her shoulder, she looks over and sees Dean. "Zaria," he says calmly, "we will survive. I will put my life down before I let anything happen to any of you. Now listen to me," she calms down a bit and stares at him, "we survived that attack 5 years ago, we can do it again. Just like our parents did. Now if something happens, you come find your brother and or me. Do you understand?"

She takes a deep breath and nods. "Good," Dean stands up, "Get filled up, im going to find the others." He takes off leaving the two siblings alone.

"Make sure to keep him safe bro," Zaria says a small smile on her face,

"I will," he smiles and fills up his own then takes off to get ready.

* * *

"Just one more day," Jack says irritatbly, "and I would've been out of here."

He walks in a random direction while glaring at the ground, until he bumps into someone. He looks up and sees Dean, he scoffs and pushes past, but is stopped when Dean grabs his arm and jerks him around.

"Listen here Jack." He says staring the boy in his eyes, "Your gonna stop acting like a little bitch, and pull yourself together. Your going to survive, and you could go off to live in the interior, but until then your going to fight and your going to pull through."

Jack jerks his arm frees and huffs before walking off. He spots Miles squatting by a pillar looking scared, "Get off your ass Miles and let's go."

While Dean runs around he realizes it's time for the briefing and squad assigning. He heads towards the crowd until an arm grabs his. "Dean."

"Ash," Dean turns and looks at the red head.

"Dean, please," she pauses and looks at her boyfriend with tears, "just, don't die. Please."

He smiles slightly, "I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best." He gives her a quick hug and kiss before running off to find his squad.

She was going to follow him before a soldier jogs over to her, "Yuuki," she looks at the soldier, "You've been assigned to the rear guard, come with me."

She doesn't argue and nods, as she jogs after him she has one final thought as she spots Dean, _'Please stay safe, I don't know what I'd do if you died.'_

* * *

 **Dean's P.O.V**

"So you ready?" I look over at my best friend.

"Heh, ready as I'll ever be," I respond.

"You better make it out of this alive," I chuckle at Zep's words.

"I can't die here," I say determinedly, "I have so much to do after this. I need to kill them all and see the outside world, and I can't leave you guys hanging."

"What about us?" I turn around and see two of my newer friends, Tony and Mandy.

"Can't forget you guys either," Zep responds, "you've become family."

"Awww," Mandy says as she walks over and puts an arm around Zep, "how sweet of you."

"Let's make this more exciting," Tony says.

"How?" I ask curiously.

"Let's see who can kill the most Titans," Tony says with a smile.

"I'm in," Mandy says.

"Why not?" Zep laughs.

"Better not fib your numbers then," I laugh.

"Squad 14 head out," a soldier yells at us.

"Let's go!"

The four of us charge forward, yelling out battle cries. We leap off the roof, and zip towards the Titans. I glance to the left and spot a tall blonde lanky Titan lumbering towards us rather quickly, "We got an abnormal incoming from the left."

I notice it crouch down while running, my eyes widen when I realize what's happening, "Crap! It's jumping! Pull up!"

We all push harder hoping to get away, I spot a roof and make a quick landing.

I hear a crash and yell of pain. I turn and see the abnormal looking at us around the corner, and I notice it has something in its mouth. I look closer and see that it has Tony half hanging out of its mouth, I can see the pain in his eyes, and blood on his face.

"D-did I win?" He asks in a daze with pain and terror lacing his voice.

The Titan leans its head back and swallows Tony, before jumping down and walking away. "Yes," tears sting my eyes, "yes, goddamnit Tony. You won, you won all the fucking points."

I look down with grief, before looking at the Titans back and let out an angered yell. "GODDAMNIT! AAAAHHHHHHH!" I charge after the Titan filled with rage, shooting between, and around buildings, "You killed Tony! YOUR GOING TO PAY GODDAMNIT!"

"Dean," I hear Zep yell at me, then hear the sound of zipping wires. I forget about my friends chasing me, and keep my focus on the Titan ahead of me. I notice some movement out of the corner of my eye, and before I know a short Titan jumps from an alley way and snaps at my line, causing it give out and send me crashing into the roof tops. I roll and crash across the roofs until I hit the outlayer of a window sticking from a house and get tossed into the air a bit before sliding to a stop. I groan in pain and look behind me the best I can, and when I do I see Zep land across the street from me yelling my name, but before anything else happens I black out from the pain.

* * *

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

"Dean!" Zep calls as he watches his friends crash into the rooftops.

"ZEP!" Zep turns around and sees a Titan lifting Mandy into its mouth while she kicks and fights.

"Mandy!" Zep makes a quick turn around and flies after the Titan, he stares in horror as Mandy's body goes limp, and the Titan swallows. "You bastard!" He slices its neck before turning around and flying towards Dean who is lying on a roof, "Dean! Can you hear me?"

As he yells he can see Dean pass out, "Damn," he mutters and zips towards Dean only for a Titan to grab him.

"Let go of me you bastard," Zep struggles to get out of its grasp, and manages to cut its fingers and jumps onto the roof next to Dean, "Damn it Dean, get up!"

The Titan reaches out and grabs Zep again, this time trapping his arms. "DEAN!"

The Titan drops him into its mouth, causing him to drop his swords and try to stop himself, while screaming in fear.

Dean barely cracks open his eyes, "Z-Zep."

* * *

"Hey Dean!" Dean looks over and sees his best friend running over to him.

"Hey Zep," Dean smiles and leans back staring at the clouds, "Where's the others?"

"They're on their way. But I wanted to show you something."

"Hmm?" Dean looks at his friend and sees him smiling happily while holding a hook.

"My dad found another one of the books he had when he was a kid and he let me have it."

"That's pretty cool, but you know you can get thrown in the slammer for that right?"

"Who cares?" He opens the book and points to different pictures, "Look at this, the ocean. It's a huge body of water filled to the brim with salt."

"What?" Dean leans in interested, "no way!"

"Yeah way!"

"If it was filled with salt wouldn't people have dug it dry by now?"

"That's the thing," Zep says, "It never runs out!"

"There's also, mountains of ice, fields of sand, seas of fire," he pauses, "one day I want to go see the ocean."

"Damn," Dean looks back, "That'd be fun."

* * *

Dean stands up wobbly, "Zep."

* * *

Zep yells in horror as he slips down the titans throat.

He claws at the slippery tongue trying to get a grip and stop himself from being swallowed whole.

As he clawed and clawed a hand grabbed his, he looked up into the bloody face of his best friend, and with a grunt, he gets thrown out of the titans mouth. Zep slams into the shingles of the roof, and he turns around. "DEAN!"

Dean has one foot on the titans bottom teeth and his hands on its top teeth, "Zep," Zep can hear the stain in his voice.

"Dean hurry up and get out of there!"

"I don't think I can make it," he looks up at Dean through his sweaty and slightly bloody brown hair, his blue eyes glowing brightly, contrasting the blood on his face, "so promise me one thing before I go... take care of Ash, and everyone."

"DEAN NO!" Dean pushes back a little as the Titan chomps down, snapping its teeth. "DEAN!" Tears pour from Zeps eyes as he cries about the lost of his best friend. The Titan swallows and lumbers away.

Zep crawls further onto the roof top, and cries until he passes out.

* * *

 **Zep's P.O.V**

I sat in a daze not caring about my surroundings, but slowly snapped out of my daze at the sound of a muffled voice. "-ep.

"Zep!"

 _'Just leave me be,'_ I think.

"ZEP WAKE UP!"

"H-huh?" I snapped out of my daze and see Zaria crouching in front of me, along with my other friends behind her.

"Zep, what happened?" Zaria questions me, "Where is everyone?"

Chas grabs my shoulders and shakes me, "Zep! Where the hell is everyone? And why are you wet?"

I continue to stare in a daze, then it all comes back to me, in a rapid flash back. The abnormal, Tony's death, Dean chasing the Titan, Dean crashing, Mandy's death, getting eaten, being pulled out by Dean, and Dean getting eaten.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream and hold my head, "you can't do anything right! What the hell is wrong with you!" I scream at my self, before breaking down and crying.

"Zep!" I look up at my sister through my teary vision, "What happened?"

"Everyone's dead," someone says plainly, "he's all that's left. The others are down a titans gullet."

"Shut up Jennifer!" Zaria yells at the freckled girl.

"He's the only one here," she says with a bored look, "its common sense. They're dead."

"No!" Vivi yells, "Dean can't be dead!"

I have stared calming down. "Zep tell us what happened."

I tense up, _'Ash. How will I tell her?'_

Tears fall from my eyes again, "Tony Wanner, Mandy Carol, and Dean Yeager," my voice falters, "They all died valiantly in battle." I start crying once again, while my closest friends look devastated.

 _'Dean's dead? That's good and bad,'_ Jack thinks, _'I'll miss him, but now I have a better chance with Ash! HELL YEAH!'_

Many of the cadets there are also sadden at the loss of Dean, because he was a well know, and well liked cadet during their training years.

They all share their own silent grief for a little bit, before Ash disrupts it. "We need to get to the hq and refill, or else we will all follow in their footsteps."

"But it's overrun with titans, there's no way we'd survive," Jack says staring at the building with titans surrounding it.

"No," she stands tall and walks to where every cadet can see her, "we will survive this. And we will get there and get refilled."

She looks at me and grabs my hand, "Don't worry, his memory will live on within us," she looks at the other cadets, "Now, are you going to sit here waiting for death like a bunch of sissies? Or are you going to follow me and fight back against the titans?"

After a short time the cadets just stare, "Fine suit yourselves."

She turns around and zips off towards the hq building, I notice the rest of the group smile at how alike Ash and Dean were and we give chase, "Pussies!" Chas yells as he runs past them

"What are you guys waiting for?" Miles says, "We can't let our comrades fight alone." He turns and charges forward slowly the other cadets follow him. I push harder to catch up with Ashley.

"Don't you run out of gas on me Ash," I says with tear stains on his cheeks, "if you run out and get eaten... I don't know what'd I'd do. I lost one of my best friends, I can't lose the other. And his final words to me were 'take care of Ash, and everyone.', and I plan to honor his final words."

"Don't worry Zep," she smiles slightly, "I won't. Besides if I die, who's going to take care of you guys?"

I chuckle, "All right, let's do this." I look forward and I see a couple 10 meter titans, and anger fills me as I shoot forward. "This is for Dean," I spin and slice the titans nape, "DIE YOU BASTARDS!"

The Titan drops dead, and Ash flies past me slicing the next one, and we land on a roof. She looks behind me and smiles, I turn around and see my friends along with the rest of the cadets following. I raise my sword into the air, "LETS DO THIS!"

* * *

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

The cadets were making their way to the hq building, they didn't engage titans unless absolutely necessary, but still some of them didn't make it out alive. They make an emergency landing on the roof tops, titans surrounding them. Jack stares in horror, one of their fellow cadets is on the ground, he squeezes the trigger only for gas to sputter out.

He gets picked up, "TOMMY!" A couple cadets fly over to try and help their friend, only to be grabbed by one themselves.

 _'W-why can't I do anything,'_ he looks away as their screaming is cut short and their blood drips to the floor, _'wait. They're distracted. Thank you Tommy, your death won't be in vain.'_

Zep also notices, "They're distracted," he starts running, "move! Move! Move!" All the cadets start running and zip towards hq. A small group of titans come up from behind and grab a Cadet, he yells for help, and some of the others including Miles head off to help the Cadet.

In the process miles yells to Zep, "Go on ahead! I'll catch up!"

"Stay safe Miles!" He yells back.

Miles ends up trying to fight off a hoard, but gets forced to retreat into a building.

 _'Damn it, not only I couldn't save them, but I can't get away either...'_ he thinks to himself as he tries to hide from the titans, he looks down at his sword, _'maybe I should just give up. I failed them.'_

The group of cadets flew through the air, getting closer to the building. When Ash heads off to kill a Titan in the path, she runs out of gass and tumbles to the ground. The Titan swats at her, and rolls to the side and darts into an alley. "Chas let's go help her!" Zep calls out to the teen.

"Keep the group going!" Zep yells to Zaria.

"You got it!" She yells in response.

Zep and Chas split from the group and head off towards where Ash went. "Keep guard," Zep says as he heads into the alley, "we don't want to get spotted."

"LET GO BASTARD!"

"Ash," Zep whispers, and he runs in the direction her voice came from.

They enter a small opening between some buildings and see a 4 meter titan holding Ash in the air trapping her arms. It tries to stuff her in its mouth but she pushes agains its teeth with her feet.

"LET HER GO!" Zep yells as he charges forward and attaches his hook into its nape, he zips forward and slices it nape, the titan crashes to the ground dropping Ash.

Chas runs over and helps her up, "You ok?"

"Yeah," she stands up and brushes off her clothes, "just caught me off guard. Thanks guys."

"Your welcome," Zep says.

"How are we getting back?" Chas asks, "Ash is completely out," he taps his tanks, "and I'm almost there."

"I think I have enough for the two of us," Zep says.

"What?"

"Ash grab onto my back," she looks at him strangely but complies, "Chas, keep us safe."

Chas smiles and nods, "Always," the three take off a Chas slightly in front of Zep who has Ash on his back.

"Zep your crazy!" She yells as she clings onto him for dear life.

"Thank you!"

Up ahead Zep watches as the group of soldiers crash through the windows, "They made it." He sighs in relief.

"Crap," Chas says after slicing a titans nape, "the titans are closing in. "

"Then use the last of your gas," Zep says as he pushes harder on the trigger, "GO!"

With a bust of gas, the three zip faster towards the building weaving in and out of titans hands and maws as the snatched and snapped at the cadets.

A Titan swats and smacks Chas sending him flying through a window rolling into a wall, while Zep and Ash crash through the last remaining window. Zep taps his gas tank as Ash climbs off his back, "Woo," he chuckles, "barely made it."

"You're back," Vivi and Zaria yell and run to hug their brothers.

"So what's going on in here," Zep says, "how come we didn't get our back up and refills?"

A cadet helps a shaking solder up from under a table, "They said the basements crawling with titans, and they got trapped here."

"Well then," Zep walks over to them and crouches, "do you have a map of the place?"

One of them shakily nods and pulls one out from the shelf, she hands it over, "H-here."

Zep thanks her and opens it on the floor, and studies it for a bit. _'How can we do this?'_

After a little while he looks up, "Alright we can use this lift and try to lure them to us, while the top ten climb above them and we need to slice them before they get to close. It's risky but if you time it, we can make it."

* * *

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

A Titan is lumbering through the streets looking for a lost soldier to prey on, when a brown and red blur zips past it. It freezes before its nape explodes in blood and it drops to the ground.

The figure lands on a roof, and looks around with bright blue eyes through a mop of bloody brown hair, it spots a small hoard of titans looking into some buildings, _'Probably a downed soldier,'_ then they spot the titans surrounding the HQ building, "That'll be fun to get to," it chuckles bitterly.

They zip off toward the smaller hoard first, _'I'll help them, then head to the bigger hoard.'_

A Titan stands up with a soldier in its hands, "Let go of me you bastard!" the soldier yells. He screams as one of his legs kick around being the only thing not being held down.

"Miles," the figure breathes out, he growls a little befor zipping forward and slicing off one of its hands, then the other, causing the Titan to drop Miles onto a roof, the figure twists before shooting back st the Titan slicing its nape, showering him in blood once again.

The rest of the titans are to short to reach on the roof, so the figure lands next to Miles. "Thanks for the help," he says as he sits up.

"Not a problem Miles," the figure says in a familiar voice with a smile.

"Wait, how do you-" he's cut off when he sees the fierce blue eyes and bloody brown hair, "DEAN?!"

* * *

"Lets go people," Zep says as he directs the soldier into the elevator lift, "horrific death awaits." He jokes only to be smacked by Zaria. While the soldiers are lowered towards the lumbering titans, the top ten make their way down a set of stairs talking over some plans.

"What of we miss?" Vivi asks while they head to the rafters.

"Just shove your blade up their ass," Zep says sarcastically, "it's their only other weakness."

"I didn't know that!" Chas and Vivi yell. The rest of the group laughs and face palm at the twins stupidity.

"Remember wait for my signal," Zep whispers before climbing onto the rafters.

"Got it," they all respond, while Jack just huffs.

After getting into position, Zep calls out quietly, "There 8 titans, two us will have to kill a second."

"How about you and Ash?" Vivid asks, "You guess are the top three."

"Sound good to me," Ash calls out.

Zep was going to speak until the lift coming down cuts him off, "Wait for it."

The lift stops and the titans take notice, and slowly lumber towards them, "NOW!"

The top ten cadets leap from the rafters and slice into the titans napes, while Zep and Ashley rebound and shoot towards the last two slicing them as well.

"Alright everyone refill your tanks, and stock up on blades," Zep calls out as the soldiers climb down from the lift, "Once were filled we head out and take for the wall."

Soldiers run around grabbing extra blades, filling their tanks and taking care of injuries.

After refilling Zep heads upstairs, and he looks out the window, _'I have to keep everyone alive, even if it costs me my life. I have to, for Dean.'_

"So what's the plan Zep?" He turns around and sees everyone staring at him.

"Now that we got plenty of gas and blades," he looks around, "our plan is to head to the wall and await further orders."

"Now," he lifts his blade in the air, "are you ready?"

"Yeah!" They all stick the blades in the air as they yell out.

"Then let's-" Zep is cut off when a hole is blasted into the wall of the building, revealing the faces of two titans.

Zep stumbles back, and everyone runs to the other side screaming, except Jack who is frozen in place, _'Is this how I die?_

"Jack!" He looks to the side as a feckles faced boy flies through the window, crashing into Jack and knocking them both away from the Titan's hand reaching for them.

"M-Miles?" Jack asks bewildered.

"Yup," he pulls Jack to his feet, "Now run!"

The two run towards the crowd, when they reach the crowd, they see the Titan reaching for them again.

The faint sound of ODM wires is heard wiring but no one notices, the titans go stiff before dropping from the hole to the ground down below.

"THE HELL?" Jack yells.

The sound of a hook embedding stone is heard and a figure jumps away from the hole before swinging back in and doing a back flip before landing in a crouched position. He has one knee bent on the ground the other bent in front of him, and his hands on the ground while still holding his blades. He looks up through bloody brown hair, he stares at the group of shocked soldiers with bright blue eyes.

"Wassup," he says.

"DEAN?" The group yells.

The Shiganshina group rush forward, with Ash and Zep running the fastest. Ash reaches first and jumps into Dean's arms almost knocking him to the floor, "I-I," her voices cracks, "I thought you were dead."

The rest of the group tackle Dean as well while Ash cries tears of relief and joy.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Everyone turns to the person who saw that and sees Jack looking pissed.

"Jack," Miles says slowly, "what are you doing?"

"Dean your supposed to be dead," everyone's eyes widen, "your supposed to be being digested in a titans gullet right now! How the fuck are you still alive? With you gone I had a better shot of getting Ash, and now your back and you had to fuck everything up!"

"JACK!" Everyone turns to the pissed off group, Jack gulps, "IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Ash yells as she tries to run at him, but some of the cadets run forward and hold off the Shiganshina group while they all try to run at Jack, probably with the intent to severely hurt him, all while yelling profanities at him.

Most of the cadets are shocked because they've never seen Ash this pissed, and they've especially never seen Zep look at someone with a murderus look.

Dean stands up and walks towards Jack, "You know Jack... I've dealt with your crap ever since Wall Maria fell. And I'm tired of it. You think you can do what ever you want, and just because Ash doesn't like you back, your an ass to me. Maybe if you weren't suck a dick, someone would have fell for you. And I could have lived with it, but what you just said, really pissed me off." Deans eyes are glowing bright with a fire raging in them

"Stay back Dean," Jack says nervously, as he pulls out his swords.

Dean runs forward and swipes his foot out into Jack's knocking him off balance where he falls to the ground. Dean stands up and sheaths his swords before pulling out Jacks and throwing them at a book shelf where some of them get lodged into the wood. He leans down towards Jack, "I think it's time to make you regret all of your actions Jack."

Dean picks Jack up and drags him before throwing his back first into a wall, he picks up Jack again and throws him over his shoulder. He walks over to the hole in the wall, "D-dean?" Ash asks carefully.

Dean stands at the edge of the hole and stares at the titans trying to reach them, he turns around and Jack starts flailing, and yelling. "P-please don't kill me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't want to die!" Dean makes a motion like he's going to throw Jack backwards, and Jack screams, Dean then lurches forward throwing Jack onto the floor.

"I'm not going to kill you," Dean walks over and stands over him with a deadly look in his eyes, "but, you better clean up your act or I'll do it for you," he leans close to his face, "and your not going to like that."

* * *

 **Dun, dun, daaaaaaaa... sorry, I felt like I had to. Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you've enjoyed. And next chapter were going to have some visitors. So I hope you stay tuned for chapter 5. And this story isn't getting as much love as I hoped, so if you would please share it with your friends. And I also want to thank a couple of my friend s for proof reading this chapter, but there still may be some mistakes, so please don't complain about that. Now, I gotta go before Captain De-**

 **"DRAGON RIDER!"**

 **Uh-oh, welp gotta go before he finds me and sends me to Levi to clean. Bye!**

 ***Takes off running with Dean in hot pursuit***

 **"GET BACK HERE!"**

 **IM SORRY DEAN! PLEASE DONT SEND ME TO LEVI TO CLEAN!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Welcome to the Corps

**Welcome back my readers! Time for Chapter 5! I know a lot of my readers are fans of my Pokémon story, and I'm trying to regain inspiration, and it's slowly coming back. I've been wanting to work on it, but not want to at the same time. Now, to the readers who actually read this story, thank you for reading and don't be afraid to review. Now let's get on with the story!**

 _'Thoughts/Narration"_

 **Disclaimer - I don't own** **Shingeki no Kyojin (A.O.T). A.O.T belongs to** **Hajime Isayama. Now lets begin!**

* * *

 **Dean's P.O.V**

"No."

"DAMN IT!" I hit the inside of the titans stomach walls. I look around hoping to find a way to get out of the damned Titan, and god it smells in here. No matter where I look I can't seem to find a way out, all I see are the slick red walls of the titans Stomach.

"M-maybe, if I cut fast enough," I stare at my sword, "maybe I can cut my way out."

Putting on a face of determination I stab one of my swords it the fleshy walls of the stomach. I use my left arm to hold me up while I start hacking at the walls with my right sword.

"Die!" I yell letting my anger surface from the death of my comdrades.

"Die you bastard!" I yell again hacking faster, while tears slowly roll down my face from anger and the burning steam, and foul stench of the titans stomach.

"You bastards killed Tony!l I scream.

"You tried to kill Zep!"

"And you killed Mandy!"

"You killed my friends!"

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU BASTARDS!" I scream as light slowly filters through the whole I've made.

I keep hacking and hacking, until the hole I've made is big enough for me to reach out of. I stick my arm out and push on the skin. I stick my left foot in with my right arm and start to rip the skin apart, it slowly rips until I stand in the cut. I grab my swords in my left hand and set my fingers on the trigger.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I yell and rip through the skin and jump out, I quickly grapple myself onto a building.

I look into the sky before zipping at the Titan that ate me and slice its nape. "Now to reach everyone else," I say to my self, "Maybe-" I get cut off when the retreat bell sounds.

* * *

"Ok," Dean says, "So everyone's restocked?"

Slowly everyone nods.

"Sweet," Dean says, "Now let's get back to the wall."

"ARE YOU READY?" Dean yells. He gets yells from the soldiers around him, he raises his sword in the air, "LETS GO!"

He jumps out of the hole in the wall and flies towards a roof and he lands on it and starts running jumping over and around titans as they grab at him.

"STICK TO THE ROOFS!" He yells, "USE YOUR GEAR WHEN NECESSARY!"

After a slight shock the soldiers follow the brown haired teen. The Shiganshina teens, rush forward to catch up to their friend.

As they run the jump between roofs in slightly spread out groups to avoid Titans attacking direct groups. Dean latches onto a tower a swings at a Titan slicing its nape. He drops onto the roof next to Ashley and Zep.

"How did you guys survive without me?" He calls out.

"We barely did," Zep jokes.

"Don't do that again Dean," Ash calls out, "We all need you. You keep us together."

Dean smiles, "Can't make any promises, after all, the most dangerous branch of the military is my goal!"

They chuckle and run faster simultaneously taking out 3 10 meter titans on their path.

"They make such a great team," Vivi says in awe at her friends skill.

"Hopefully we can soon match them and become a badass Titan Killing group," Chas responds and taking out a Titan.

Dean drops back and runs with them, "Of course we will. We're gonna train together all the time, we're gonna become the new Levi Squad."

They all laugh despite their situation.

"You know you could be over there if, you weren't such an ass," Miles says to Jack as they run together.

"Shut up Miles," Jack says annoyed.

"Fine," Miles huffs, "I'll just go join the cool people." Before Jack can retort Miles springs away and lands next to Dean and the group.

"Thanks for saving me back there Dean," Miles calls out.

"Not a problem," he responds, "Can't leave a comrade behind."

Ash gives him a questioning look, "I'll tell you when we're safe."

"But were safe as long as your here," Zaria calls out teasingly causing Dean to blush and trip up and almost fall.

The group shares a laugh.

"Were almost there."

"PUSH FORWARD!" Dean yells to the soldiers, "WERE ALMOST THERE! FIGHT TILL THE END!"

With a humongous battle cry the soldiers push forward dropping titans left and right in their final moments before quickly scaling the wall, while Dean, Ash, and Zep stay behind to help other soldiers clear the wall without risks.

A Titan grabs a trainee's line before she can make it to the wall, "No!" Dean runs as fast as he can with his friends hot on his heels Dean slices the fingers, while Ash catches the falling girl and Zep cuts it nape. They make their way back and up the wall seeing no soldiers left behind.

Ash drops the girl off on top of the wall, "T-thank you Ash," she says shakily.

"It's not a problem."

"Let's find a commander or someone and see what's happening since the retreat bells been sounded," Dean says to his best friends while heading over to Chas, Vivi, and Miles.

"So any word from command?" Ash asks as she slips her hand into Dean's.

"No not yet," Miles says.

A garrison soldier runs towards them, "Attention cadets," he calls out, "Commander Pixis has requested that all of you head to the other side of the wall for a briefing over the situation."

"Yes Sir," the say as they salute the soldier, and when he turns to tell other cadets who are further away, the cadets jump off the way and zip towards the meeting place.

* * *

Commander Pixis stood on a podium while soldiers from the Garrison and the Cadet Corps murmured to themselves about what was going to happen.

"Attention Soldiers!" Pixis calls out silencing the crowd, "I have been informed that some people are heading towards the wall from outside, and I can only assume that it would be the Survey Corps. So they are going to reseal the wall while you protect them." Murmuring breaks through the crowd. "We shall use the same plan Private Arlert used the last time Trost was attacked. And since they are more expirenced there should be less casualties."

A brown haired soldier salutes, "And what would this plan be sir?" Dean calls out.

"The cadets and Garrison soldiers will stay atop the wall and attract titans towards us in a large group where the cannons will blast them down. And there will be small groups of soldiers on the floor leading titans towards the wall and away from the Scouts. While your on the ground team you will only fight when necessary, such as an abnormal is to appear and wander away from the group of titans or you or your comrade are about to be eaten. Do you understand?"

The Soldiers all salute the sound of boots on concrete echoing off the wall, "Sir yes sir."

"Good," Pixis smiles slightly, "Now get to your positions."

* * *

Pixis walks over to Dean where he's talking with his friends.

"Are you by any chance Cadet Yeager?"

"Yes I am," he salutes Pixis while his friends walk away to let them talk in peace, "Cadet Dean Yeager at your service Commander."

"Good Good," he looks over the wall, "I want you to make a small team and be on the ground, if your anything like your father you should be quite capable."

"Yes sir," he says nervously, "But I'm not sure if I'm the right one to lead a team. Ashley ranked first in the top ten, why not her."

"Everyone has their capabilities," Pixis says, "I saw her in battle and she is quite magnificent. But I saw the way you lead those soldiers, how you gave them hope. You have quite the bright future ahead of you Cadet Yeager."

Dean closes his eyes, and Pixis glances over at him while he takes a deep breath, Dean opens his eyes with a fire of determination in them, "I'll do it Commander."

"Good," he nods, "Now I must be off, do keep your comrades alive Dean."

"I will sir," he says, "I will keep them alive even if it costs me my life."

Pixis walks off, and talks to a Garrison soldier pointing to Dean.

"What did the commander want to talk about?" Zaria asks as they walk over to Dean.

"He told me to assemble a small team and lead them as part of the ground team," he continues to watch Pixis, as he walks away from the Garrison soldier who has started jogging over to them.

"Dean Yeager," the Garrison soldier says, "Assemble your team and head out."

"Yes sir," Dean salutes.

The Garrison runs off leaving Dean alone with his friends.

"Well you heard the man," Zep says, "Lead the way," he gestures to Dean, "Captain Dean."

Dean gains a slight blush, "W-what," he stutters, "t-this is, o-only f-for," the laugh at him, "whatever," he huffs.

They jump off the wall and zip towards a few lone titans.

"Alright split up guys," Dean says.

"Zep you lead Chas and Vivi," Dean says and they split from the group, "You two are with me."

"Why me though?" Zaria asks.

"Can't have your brother always worrying over you."

"Ok?" She says confused.

Ash and Dean laugh, "Back on track you two."

"Ok," Zaria and Dean say at the same time.

They turn a corner and immediately skid to a stop, a 15 meter Titan is standing around the corner smiling down on them creepily.

"Crap," Dean says before grabbing the girls arms and running in the direction they came.

"Come one you two," he says and they snap out of before joining him while the Titan lumbers after them.

"Come get us you big ugly bastard," Zaria calls behind her.

"Nows not the time for this Zaria," Ash says zipping up onto a roof, "stay focused."

Dean stays on the ground while Zaria grumbles and jumps onto the other roof opposite of Ash.

* * *

 **With the Survey Corps**

"Get moving brats," Captain Levi yells as he spin slices a titans nape.

A Titan makes its way towards where Eren's Titan form as he carries the boulder once again.

A red blur passes before the titans nape explodes in a shower of blood, Mikasa lands on a roof and looks ahead at the titans as they pour through the breach.

"Captain," Armin calls out, "There's to many coming through the breach. We can't take them down as fast as they come."

"All soldiers focus attention of titans coming through the breach," Commander Erwin calls from his horse.

* * *

"Dean," Zep calls after meeting up again after leading titans over to the cannon squads.

"Status report Zep," Dean says landing on a roof away from the titans.

The rest of the group land of the roof, a few panting lightly all having horror stricken faces.

"Titans are pouring through the breach, and it looks like the Survey Corps can't take them down as fast as the come through."

"Zaria," Dean turns to the petite girl, "I want you to head up the wall and get us some reinforcements," he looks at the breach, "we need to help the Survey Corps or else they'll get overwhelmed and slaughtered."

"Understood," she sips off towards the wall and reinforcements.

"Let's go," Dean leaps from the roof and zips towards the breach.

They quickly make their way over towards the titans, Mikasa lands on a roof and wipes her brow, "Mom."

She turns around and sees Dean, "Dean?"

"Where Dad?"

He quickly hugs her, "He's off fighting right now," she says quickly and grabs his shoulders, "Now what are you doing here?"

"We're here to help,"

"We?"

Just then Zep, Ashley, and the twins land on the roof with them.

"Zep, go help Uncle Armin."

"Chas, Vivi go help your Mom and Dad."

"Understood Dean," they zip off after spotting their parents.

"And we're with you," Dean and Ashley look at the raven haired girl with a smile, "Let's go."

She smiles slightly and jumps after them joining in the battle.

The battle got slightly better after the teens joined but was still hard.

The teens meet up on a roof, "Where's Zaria with the back up?"

"I don't know," Dean responds shaking his head.

"I do," Ashley says.

"Where?"

"Over there," she points to the group of soldiers flying towards them.

"Captain Levi," Connie calls out, "We got reinforcements on the way."

"Tch," he mumbles to himself, "more brats to try and keep alive."

With the arrival of reinforments the tide of battle turns in favor of the soldiers, they manage to clear a path for Eren, and somehow the teens haven't noticed the giant boulder being carried by a Titan.

With a loud roar Eren's titan slams the boulder into place once again.

Not paying any attention to the Titan carcass leaning on the boulder, Dean runs over to his friends hugging them all tightly happy they all survived.

When he hugs Ash they stare at each other for a bit, "I love you Ash," Dean says before pulling her into a heated kiss.

Their friends whistle and holler at them. And exhausted Eren walks over and wraps an arm around Mikasa, "Our little boy's all grown up," he says with a tired smile.

Mikasa leans into him and smiles, "Yes he is."

* * *

 _"After Eren plugged the breach in Trost, the cadets, and even some of the Survey Corps soldiers walked through the streets of Trost. Hoping they don't find someone they knew amongst the dead. Many soldiers had died that day... but through that a certain group of friends were still excited to chose their regiment."_

"So where you going to Miles?" Zep looks over at the freckles boy who has become close to them, almost as if he grew up with them.

"Um," he looks around nervously, "I'm joining the Survey Corps."

Dean chokes on his water a little bit, causing the group to laugh, "Sorry," he coughs out, "but weren't you dead set on the MP's?"

"I was," he scratches the back of his head, "but, think of this as a way of saying thanks."

"Huh?"

"In Trost," he explains, "if it weren't for you showing up when you did I wouldn't be here today."

"Oh," Dean says once he remembers saving Miles from death.

"What happened?" Zep asks, "I remember you splitting off the help a comrade and then when you show up, Dean's not far behind you."

Miles tells them how he followed them hoping to save a fellow soldier, but the titans swarmed them and he was the only to make it out alive, and after hiding in a building a Titan caught him and before it could eat him Dean showed up and saved him.

"Once a hero, always a hero," Zaria says while shaking her head, causing Dean to smile sheepishly making the group laugh.

A older soldier walks into the hall where the cadets are relaxing, "Attention cadets," he yells, "the ceremony to decide your regiment is now under way. Make you way to the courtyard." He walks out while the cadets stand up to hand their dishes to the kitchen staff before heading into the courtyard. They quickly form neat rows and stand with their hands behind their backs at attention.

"We will now have Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps speak," Keith says, "So shut up and give him your attention maggots."

"Sir!"

"Now as you may know I am Erwin Smith, the 16th commander of the Survey Corps. I'll get straight to the point. Being a scout is quite dangerous, most of you won't make it back from your first expedition, in fact thirty percent are estimated to not make it back alive. We fight for humanity's freedom, and while people may not support us as much as we'd like, we still fight on. While outside the walls you will have to make choices that could wind up with your closest comrades dead. Now knowing this, if you wish to stay and become a scout stay here. The rest of you are dismissed."

Many of the cadets leave immediately, _'Do, do I really want to do this?'_ Jack thinks to himself as he struggles with himself internally, _'I made it to the top ten, I qualified for the MP's._ ' He looks around and sees Dean, Ash, Zep, standing tall and proud, confident with their decision, while Miles, Zaria, Chas, and Vivi, all seem antsy, having sligh doubts.

 _'Screw it,'_ Jack says, _'I owe it to them. I need to make amends with them.'_

After a few minutes the only cadets left in the court yard are; Dean, Ashley, Zep, Zaria, Chas, Vivi, Miles, Jack, a short stocky blonde cadet named Ryan, and his skinny, taller, and skittish brother Daniel.

"You all have my deepest respect for you courage," Erwin smiles, "Now welcome to the Scouts. Offer up your hearts!"

"Sir!" The few last cadets stomp their foot as they salute.

* * *

A couple days later Eren, Armin, and Mikasa, were in the stables tending to their horses.

"So when are the new recruits coming?" Armin asks as he brushes his horses mane.

"I think they're coming in today," Mikasa responds without looking up.

"Armin," they turn a the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey honey," Armin says embracing Christa, "what did you need?"

"Commander Erwin wanted you three to greet the new recruits and hand them their uniforms," she responds.

"Then let's go," Eren says with a small smile.

The four walk off and over to a shed where they drop off their feeding and grooming supplies for the horses. Then they grab their cloaks and head to the building where they'd meet the new recruits. Armin grabs the folded cloaks and heads out side and looks at the approaching figures.

Eren and Mikasa stand behind their blonde friend chatting while Christa stands off to the side.

As the cadets approached, Armin could make out that there were 10 cadets making their way over. Most of them seemed to be in a conversation while the short stocky blonde, and tall skinny kid were in the back quietly talking to each other.

Armins smiles while Eren and Mikasa move to stand to the left and right of him, "Welcome," Armin says as they spot their superiors and quickly file up in line and salute.

"I'd like to welcome you all to the Survey Corps," Armin says, "I am Armin Arlert, and these are my friends Eren Yeager, and Mikasa Ackerman. We will be the ones greeting you all to the Corps."

He holds out the cloaks, "Now if you will come grab you uniform we can officially welcome you to the Corps."

Thats when it hits, Armin, Mikasa, And Eren's eyes all widen. All of their kids have signed up. The teens smile widely and rush forward to grab their cloaks.

"This is so cool!" Chas's calls out excitedly as he puts his cloak on.

"We look badass," Vivi says as she checks out her cloak.

"Glad to know you're all like your Uncle," Mikasa says with a slight frown, "Never listening to orders."

"Mikasa," Eren whines.

The kids laugh before quickly hugging them.

"I missed you guys," Dean says hugging his mom and Dad tightly.

"We missed you to bud," Eren smiles while hugging him back.

Christa sneaks up behind Zep and Zaria as they hug their dad, she hugs them from behind, "How are my babies?"

"Mom," they say happily and quickly turn to hug her.

"When did you come back to the military?" Zep asks as he breaks the hug.

"After we got to Wall Rose and my leg was healed, you guys left for the training Corps, and Commander Erwin asked me to rejoin."

"Cool," Zaria says, "Now I get to fight titans with both of my parents."

They talk and catch up and introduce Miles, Ryan, and Daniel.

"If I remember Erwin's orders correctly,"she puts her finger on her chin as she thinks, "I think he said to get you guys your rooms and rest. Because I think you start your training tomorrow."

"Cool," Ash says as she wraps an arm around Dean, causing Eren and Mikasa to smile.

"Mikasa," Armin says to the raven haired girl, "can you take the girls to their rooms, while me and Eren will take the guys to theirs."

She nods and walks away, the girls quickly following her.

"Now if you guys will follow us," Armin smiles and walks off the guys following, Eren drops behind the group and grabs Dean's arm along the way.

"What is it Dad?" Dean asks.

"I just wanted to congratulate you," he smiles.

"On what?"

"On landing yourself quite a beautiful girl," he chuckles and pats him on the back.

Dean blushes, "Oh. Yeah. I've liked her for a while, and Zep is actually the one who convinced me to ask her out. I didn't want any of them joining and Ash kept questioning me as to why. And Zep asked me why I didn't want her to join, and I couldn't hold it any longer, I blurted it out and she returned the feelings. And this was on the day of graduation."

"I'm proud of you my boy," Dean wraps an arm around his son who is just a few inches shorter than him.

"Thanks Dad," Dean smiles and hugs him.

"Remeber, while in the Corps treat everyday as the last, you don't when you or or friends will go," Eren says, "and make sure to treat Ashley right, if not I'm gonna have to beat your ass," he chuckles.

Dean laughs, "Don't worry Dad, I'll protect them even if it costs me my life."

"I like your dedication to them," he smiles, "but don't die on us. Your mine and your moms world, we can't lose you."

Dean smiles, "That isn't in my plans anytime soon Dad."

* * *

 **Dean's P.O.V**

After my dad and Uncle Armin lead us to our bunks we all got settled in and currently are relaxing as it's gotten late, and dinner will be ready soon.

"So," Chas says as he hangs upside down over the edge of his top bunk, "You guys ready for training tomorrow?"

"I guess," Zep says.

"It's gonna be hard," I say, "But it'll be worth it if it keeps us alive."

"You better no die on us during the first expedition," Miles jokes causing us to laugh while i throw my pillow at him.

"I don't plan to," I reply.

"Thats what you said last time," Jack calls from the bed underneath Miles across the room.

"Jealous?" I call out teasingly.

"Please," He calls back, "I don't feel like being dead anytime soon."

I was about to comment on that but wasn't able to when the dinner bell rang through the halls.

"Time to eat," I call out, and jump from my top bunk and land next to Zep.

* * *

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

The boys walked downt the hall to the dinning are while chatting about random things.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we could train with Captain Levi?" Chas asks.

"It would be pretty awesome," Zep responds.

"But it'd be really challenging," Dean says, "My Dad says Captain Levi's really strict during training."

"What are you guys talking about?" Zaria asks as the three girls join them on the way to the dinning hall.

"About how cool and hard it'd be to train with Captain Levi," Miles says.

"That would be cool," Vivi says her eyes lighting up.

"Ooooo," Chas says teasingly, "Is someone crushing on the Captain?"

"NO," she yells tackling him to the floor.

"Woah," Dean says barely avoiding a foot to the face.

"Looks like someone doesn't want to eat," Jack calls over his shoulder as the group keeps walking.

They pause mid fight and their eyes widen, "Food," they say at the same time and push each other trying to scramble to their feet and run down the hall way.

Dean shakes his head, "Those two are to crazy sometimes."

They keep chatting and make their way down the hall and enter the room and head to the lunch line. After grabbing a bowl of some kid of soup and a roll of bread, as well as a cup of water they spot Chas and Vivi digging into their food and make their way over to them.

"Yeager," a voice calls out causing the group to jump slightly and turn.

Captain Levi walks over to the group of teens who have stood and saluted the corporal. "Tomorrow you and Yuuki train with me, we start at 8am sharp."

"Yes Sir," they say.

He walks away and heads to his own table taking a seat and drinking his tea.

Dinner goes by without any interesting things happening, "Night girls," the guys call out before walking off to their own room.

"Night boys," they call back.

"Night Ash," Dean says hugging the girl.

"Good night Dean," she replies, he gives her a peck on the cheek and they head to their own rooms.

* * *

"Alright brats," Levi says walking over to Dean and Ashley who are stretching with their gear on, "Today I'm going to evaluate how you two do as a team in the fields. Their are multiple titans wandering in these woods, your goal is to take them all down. Understood."

"Yes sir," they salute.

"Go," he says before sipping into the trees to watch them.

"Let's go," Dean says zipping forward Ash right behind him.

They swing through the forest, "Titan to the right," Dean calls out, "hook around. Ash take out its ankles."

"I'm on it," she speeds forward slicing the cutouts ankles, while Dean shoots forward and slices it's nape.

"Dean to the left," Ash calls out zipping upwards, Dean dips down and slices it's ankles while the red head cuts its nape.

"Two 10 meters dead ahead," Dean calls out, "You get the left I'll get the right."

Ash nods and the simultaneously shoot forward swinging around behind them and slice the napes.

They zip through the forest taking turns 'killing' the cutouts.

"The land outside the forest panting lightly, "That was okay for some rookies," Levi says leaning across from them.

Levi walks off and says to the two, "Four-eyes wanted to speak with you Yeager."

"Understood sir," he says.

"You better get going before you get in trouble," Ash says, "I'm going to go get breakfast."

"See ya later babe," Dean says before walking off.

* * *

Dean was walking around headquarters looking for Hanji unable to find the scientist. He spots Eren by the horses and jogs over, "Dad."

"Hey Dean," he smiles.

"Hi Dad," Dean smiles back, "have you seen Section Commander Hanji? Captain Levi said she wanted to talk to me and walked off."

"I think over there," he points to where he usually had his expiements with the crazy scientist.

"Thanks Dad," Dean says before running over and around the building. He spots Hanji talking with some of her subordinates and makes his way over.

"Section Commander Haji," Dean calls put, "Captain Levi said you wanted to speak with me."

"Yes I do," she smiles wide and walks forward to the younger man, "Your Dad is a very special man, and I think you might be as special," she explains, "I just wanted to do a couple of experiments to test that theory out."

"O-okay," he says nervously.

"Quit scaring him four-eyes," Levi says in a cold tone walking over to them.

"I wasn't," she complains, "Anyway, I need you to go over into the open field." She points to her right where a couple of soldiers are standing around, he nods and walks over.

"Now," she calls out standing away from him, "I want you to have a clear goal in mind. Such as, taking out the titans. And bite your right hand."

He looks at her dumbfounded, "What?"

"Just do it brat," Levi commands.

* * *

 **Dean's P.O.V**

For some reason Section Commander Hanji had me stand in the middle of a field and instead of following me she walked about 10 meters in front of me.

"Now," she calls from her position, "I want you to have a clear goal in mind. Such as, taking out the titans. And bite your right thumb."

I stare at her dumbfounded, _'Is she crazy?!'_ , "What?"

"Just do it brat," Levi commands.

I gulp, "O-okay." I raise my hand to my mouth, _'I need to kill all the titans and save my friends, family, and Ashley from this hell-hole,'_ with that I bite my hand, a loud explosion and bright flash of light follow.

* * *

 **And that wraps up chapter 5! Sorry it's taken so long, (I think), but I've been busy with school. I'll try to have chapter 6 up soon as well. But I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I plan to upload a short AOT Christmas story Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. And I'm also trying to get in contact with someone to see if I can write a story using one of their ideas. But I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and I'm going to try my hardest to not follow the storyline so much anymore. Don't forget to review, and share with your friends.**

 **And I'll see you later, Electric Dragon Rider, Out.**


	6. Authors Note

**Hello my readers, the Electric Dragon Rider here. And don't get to excited, this is more for me to let you guys know something. Don't get any wrong ideas and thinks I'm completely forgetting about my stories, but I'm taking a break. I have a big research paper coming up, so that's going to take up quite a bit of time, and I'm also struggling slightly with my stories. So I hope you guys can bear with me and wait a while, I really want to keep going but with school I don't know if I'll have enough time. So thanks for reading my stories and I hope youve enjoyed. But I won't leave you guys hanging so, I was thinking I can do like a Q & A type of thing. So you guys can ask questions to me, or for the characters and I'll answer them. Hope you guys keep reading and stay tuned. I very much appreciate your support, and remember, don't forget, it's ok to review the chapters. And, until next time... Electric Dragon Rider out!**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Truth Revealed

**Hello everyone, the Electric Dragon Rider here.**

 **And yes I'm back, but I have an important announcement at the end of the chapter.**

 **And I'm back for chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed last chapter, I planned to have this up sooner, but I haven't had inspiration to write and ive been busy with school, but it's back and I'm ready to write (hopefully). Now it seems my story isn't getting as much love as I would've liked, but hey, you guys have your own likes. I know I've been copying the anime so far, and it's because I kind of wanted Dean and co, to have a traumatic experience similar to their parents. But from this point forward I plan to stray away from the actual story. But in this chapter Dean learns about something his parents have kept from him his whole life. And he discovers his Titan form. But anyway I'm glad that you've stay this far.**

 _'Thoughts/Narration"_

 **Disclaimer - I don't own** **Shingeki no Kyojin (A.O.T). A.O.T belongs to** **Hajime Isayama. Now lets begin!**

* * *

With that I bite my hand, and a loud explosion and bright flash of light follow.

* * *

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

Following the explosion wind and dust is thrown around from the force, "Keep your guard up," a soldier calls out, "we have no idea if he's in control."

As the smoke and dust settles a pair of fierce blue eyes shine brightly through the dust. A low rumble is heard causing most soldiers to look around nervously.

The smoke settles showing a Titan standing in the middle of the clearing with a confused look in its face as it stares at it hands. The Titan is crouched, but when standing tall is estimated to be about 12 to 13 meters tall. It has skinny arms and legs, but not bone skinny, they still have decent muscle tone in them. At the end of each finger is a razor sharp claw about the size of a dagger. It's mouth is full of the same razor sharp claw like teeth. It has shoulder length shaggy brown hair, and a pair of deep blue eyes which are currently wide with confusion.

"What was that?" someone shouts rounding the corner.

"13 meter Titan dead ahead," Zep calls out to his friends, "take it down."

The teens shoot their hooks at the trees behind the Titan and before they can reach it, "Stand Down Soldiers," Levi commands.

"But," Chas says, "It's a Titan!"

"I said stand down," he says with a stern cold look.

"AHHHHHHH," every soldier flinches except Levi at Hanji's sudden outburst.

She rushes forward towards the Titan who backs away from her. "HES SO SEXY! OH MY GOD! JUST LOOK AT HIM!" She hugs onto his leg before jumping back, "Holy crap he is hot!"

* * *

 **Dean's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but smoke and dust. I looked around trying to figure out was has happening. As the smoke cleared I could see the silhouettes of the soldiers around me, _'But why are they so small?'_. Once the smoke I looked around once again, ' _Why the hell is everyone so small? I knew Levi was short, but he's like a baby's height now!'_ As I continue to look around I notice my hands. _'Why do my hands have claws!'_ I stare at my clawed fingers and notice my toes have the same claws. I start panicking, _'What the hell is happening? Why the hell do I have claws? Why the hell is everyone so small?_. I then hear the sound of zipping before hearing Levi command some soldiers.

"Stand down soldiers."

"But it's a Titan!" I look to the sound of the voices and see Chas, Vivi, Jack, Ash, and Zep all looking at me wearily and Captain Levi.

"I said stand down," he commands them. _'Why do they have their swords out? Why do they look like they want to kill me?'_

"AHHHHHHHHH," I quickly turn to the sound of the scream and see an excited Hanji running towards me, I back away slightly afraid of the crazy scientist.

She starts babbling about how I look and, honestly, she's starting to freak me out. Then she hugs my leg, before jumping back yelling about how hot I am.

 _'Maybe I can push myself out of this thing,'_ I think as I start to push my body back as best I could. I hear ripping of flesh and feel the heat coming off of the body I'm trapped in. Then as my head breaks the surface I feel steam hiss past the body and right into my face.

* * *

 **3rd Person P.O.V**.

A hissing is heard and everyone turns to see steam spraying out of the titans nape. Through the steam the silhouette of a human head pops pout. Everyone stands and watches tensely as the silhouette keeps growing bigger until a human is seen on its knees pushing against the nape of the now slumped over Titan. Other than the hissing of steam and the quiet breathing of the soldiers is the grunting of the person trying to climb out of the titans nape. They manage to get their legs out and fall down to the ground, when their back makes contact they groan in pain.

"Ughhh," Dean moans out in pain as he lays on the ground, "crap that hurt."

"Yup," Hanji says gaining everyone's attention away from Dean and the decomposing Titan corpse, "Just as I suspected. He's a shifter just like his father."

"W-what?" Dean asks dumbfounded and breathless.

"Didn't your father tell you?" Hanji asks curiously.

"Tell me what?"

"About the shifters?" She says.

"Shifters?" Dean repeats, "What the hell is a shifter?"

"Go," she says nervously, "go ask you father."

Dean sands up and slowly walks off to where he last saw his father, he walks past his friends who look worriedly at him.

"Dean?" Ash asks, "Are you ok?"

He stops, and without looking at them but staring at the ground he responds, "No I'm not ok." He continues walking before breaking into a sprint. "EREN!" He yells.

"Did he just yell at his dad by his name?" Zep asks.

"Yes he did," Ash says before running after him, "Dean!"

She is quickly followed by her friends.

"EREN!" Dean yells once again, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

They round the corner and see Dean stomping over to his father, "Dean?"

Eren turns around just as Dean punches him in the nose. The teens wince and run over before Dean can do anything else.

"Ow," his father says, "What the hell was that for Dean?"

"Thats for lying to me my whole life," Dean says angrily.

"Lie about what?"

"About," he throws his hands around, "Everything. Your secret, Titan shifters!"

"Oh," he looks down, "Gather your friends and meet me in the courtyard. It's time you guys know."

Dean stares at him, "Wha?"

"Now Dean."

"Fine," he grumbles and walks off.

"Dean are you ok?" Zep asks once again.

"No," he responds walking past them, "Go to the courtyard. My dad said he'll explain."

* * *

"Were all here," Dean say annoyed to the nervous parents with the exception of Mikasa, "explain."

"Ok," Eren says, "What do you want to know."

"Titan Shifters," Dean says, "What the hell are they."

"Dean," Armin says gaining the teens attention, "A Titan Shifter is a human, who has the ability to turn into a Titan."

"There are five Titan Shifters we know of. There's your the Rogue Titan, which is your father. The Female Titan, which was a fellow soldier named Annie Leonhardt. The Jaws titan, which was your Aunt Christa's friend Ymir but she betrayed us and joined the Armored and Colossal titans. Then there's Reiner Braun, who is the Armored Titan. And Berthodlt Hoover, who is the Colossal," Armin explained to Dean.

"Uncle Eren can turn into a Titan?" Zep asks.

"Yes he can," Mikasa says, "Thats how he plugged up the breach both times in Trost and in Shiganshina."

"What does it look like?" Chas asks excitedly.

"You'll see it in the next expedition," Eren says.

"Wait," Dean says holding his head, "So you and I can both turn into a Titan?"

"Yes you can Dean," Christa says, "But it's not completely bad. With that power you now have, we can combine your two titans together and we may be able to take out the titans once and for all."

"Fine," he says.

He stands up, "Well," He looks at Eren, "if I'm going to learn about this Titan form I have, we need to do some training."

Eren smiles, "Lets go."

"Is Uncle Eren going to transform?" Chas says as his eyes widen.

"I think so," Vivi responds with equal excitement, "Let's go."

Their parents sigh as their kids run off after the Titan shifter duo.

"I'll make sure they don't cause any trouble," Ash says running after them.

The adults minus Mikasa walk off to get back to work while the teens and Mikasa follow the sifter duo, so The teens can watch and so Mikasa can make sure nothing bad happens.

"Eren," Mikasa calls out.

"What's up hun?"

"Make sure to teach him the basics before going into a Titan," she says, "I dont need something bad happening to either of my boys.

* * *

A couple of hours have passed, and nothing much has happened. Dean and Eren have just been working on hand to hand combat.

"Working on controlling your Titan," Eren pants out, "it isn't something I can teach you. You have to figure it out on your own."

"I'll work on it then," Dean responds dodging a punch from his father, "anything to end this."

"Thats my boy," they smile at each other.

"I think that's enough for today," Mikasa says.

"Not yet," Dean pants, "not until I know I'm stronger."

"Dean," Ash says, "you can't push your self to much, you'll hurt yourself."

"He's a Yeager," Eren says with smirk, "were fueled by willpower, we don't give up."

"Your also hardheaded," the two girls mutter.

"Heard that," Dean calls out, "And thanks."

"For what?" Ash asks.

"Being you," he responds smirking.

"Huh?" Ash looks at Mikasa, who just shrugs in response.

"Come on you two," Ash says.

"Not yet," Dean huffs out, "not until I drop from exhaustion."

The two girls looks at each other and sigh. Mikasa walks forward and lightly pushes Dean to the side before lifting up Eren and putting him on her shoulder. "Mikasa!" He whines.

While Dean was distracted Ash snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder, when he turned around he got lifted up and put on Ashley's shoulder. "Ash!" Dean whines.

As the girls walk away they two males look at each other. "This happen a lot with her?" Eren asks.

"No not really," Dean says, "How bout you?"

"Quite often," he responds, "whenever she needs me to stop she lifts me up like I'm nothing."

"But something good happens from this," Dean says with a smirk.

"What?" Eren asks sending a confused look at his son.

"We get a nice view don't you think?" Dean asks looking down.

Eren laughs, "Sure do."

"Pervert," Ash says dropping Dean.

"You know you love me!" he calls out to her as she walks away.

"Never thought about saying that," Dean asks noticing Eren on the ground next to him.

"Nope," he says with a pained smile, "But I'll use it next time." They stand up and run after the girls to apologize.

* * *

After spending dinner trying to get Mikasa and Ashley to forgive them, Dean as well everyone split their own ways to head to their bunks, "Night Ash," Dean says hugging his girlfriend before kissing her and walking to his bunk.

"Night Dean," she calls back heading the opposite direction.

Upon arriving in his bunk Dean noticed that his friends were all sitting in their bunks, and seemed to be waiting for him.

"So how was training?" Zep asks his best friend.

"Tiring," he responds climbing up onto his bunk, "me and Dad sparred for about 2 hours straight."

"Damn," Chas mutters.

"Training your endurance for Ash?" Miles asks teasingly.

Dean blushes, "No," he quietly mutters, "maybe."

"What was that?" Jack asks with a smirk.

"Nothing," Dean says quickly.

"Mmhmm," he says unconvinced.

"I didn't say anything Horse Face," Dean says.

"I'm not a horse you suicidal bastard," Jack retorts.

"Horse Face."

"Sucidal Bastard."

"Shut up you two," Zep says.

"Don't you two ever get tired of your petty arguments?" Miles asks.

"It gets annoying," Chas says.

"Your face is annoying," Jack says.

Everyone blankly stares at him, "Really?"

"That the best you got Horse Face?"

"DAMNIT YEAGER!"

"Both of you shut it," Miles says laying down in his bunk, "I'm going to sleep."

"We have Training tomorrow so sleep while you can," Zep says.

"Night guys," Chas says.

"Night."

* * *

 **Dean's P.O.V**

I collapse on the ground next to my friends panting, we've been pushing our limits for multiple hours in the blistering heat.

"Why the hell," Jack complains through his panting, "do we have to do all this?"

"If we don't," I respond catching my breath, "then we'll die an early death in the fields. We gotta he prepared."

"Good work today recruits," our drill instructor says jogging over to us, "go ahead and go eat and rest, we continue training in 2 hours."

"Yes Sir," me and my friends say and salute.

After he leaves we all throw ourselves onto our backs and groan.

"I think," Zep says, "our next session is sparring practice, but hopefully we'll be in the shade."

"Uggh," Chas groans, "This is torture."

"The price we pay to help humanity," I say and groan as I stand up.

I help Zep to his feet and move to help Chas while Zep helps Jack and Miles.

"Let's go eat," Miles says.

As we start walking away, well my friends walk and I limp slightly.

"What's wrong with you?" Jack asks noticing my limp.

I glare at him, "My leg hurts because you had to try and show off, and you pushed me out of the way to get the Titan decoy, with the speed I was going you made me crash into a tree, and my leg blocked most of the impact, I'm supposed it didn't break."

"Ouch," Chas mutters.

Zep shakes his head while Miles smacks Jack upside the head.

"What the hell Miles," Jack says rubbing his head.

"That's for being a show off," he says simply, "you need to learn team work."

Jack grumble as we make our way to the mess hall for lunch.

We grab our lunch and head over to our usual table we sit at with the girls and sit down.

I scoot my tray over and plop my head down on the table with a thud.

"You ok Dean?" Zaria asks giggling.

"No," Zep responds, "were all tired, and Dean's hurt."

"How?" Ash asks tasing an eyebrow, "He looks fine, tired, but fine."

I lift my head and glare at Jack once more, "It's all his fault."

Vivi looks up from stuffing her face, "What did Jack do?"

"He tried to 'show off'," Miles says putting quotation marks around 'show off', "and pushed Dean out of the way to get to a decoy first and he caused Dean to crash into a tree."

Zaria reaches across the table and smacks Jack on the head.

"What was that for?"

"For being an ass," she states simply.

We continue on with our lunch chatting as normal when our drill instructor enters, "Hey recruits," he calls out causing us to look over to him, "You better hurry up, we continue training in about an hour."

After he leaves I groan, "This is to much in this heat."

"How did our parents survive this?" Chas complains.

"I don't know," Zep responds.

* * *

 **3rd Person P.O.V**.

After eating the 4 guys left their cups and plates in the kitchen for the people on kitchen duty and headed off to a clearing in the forest. Upon arriving they noticed multiple soldiers sparring with each other.

As they looked around to spotted the girls walking into the clearing as well, and their instructor tells them to pair up and start sparring.

"Might as well join everyone," Miles says.

Dean turns to Zep, "Don't hold back."

Zep smirks, "You to."

Dean and Zep soon throw punches and kicks at each other, both giving their all.

* * *

A few months have passed and during that time, Dean has started learning to fight in his Titan form, while the rest of the newer recruits have also started learning to fight against a shifter by fighting Eren. Currently Dean is fighting hand to hand against Eren while in Titan form while Levi and Mikasa watch ready to cut them out if something happens.

Dean's Titan crouches and stares down Eren who holds his arms up in a defensive position. Dean darts to the left and quickly tries to latch onto Eren, who swings his leg out and kicks Dean in the ribs knocking him back. Dean quickly rushes at his opponent to get him in a headlock, as soon as Eren reaches Dean he kicks his legs out catching Eren by surprise and sending him tumbling to the ground. Dean jumps onto Eren's back and wraps his legs around Eren's torso trapping his arms and locks his right arm under Eren's jaw and his left arm behind his head. Eren struggles for a bit before sighing and tapping Dean's arm causing him to let go and smirk the best his Titan form can.

Both titans crouch over and steam erupts out of its napes as the two shifters climb out of their titans.

"Nice work today Dean," Eren says with a tired smile.

Dean smiles tiredly, "Thanks Dad."

"Good work boys," Mikasa says with a small smile.

* * *

Over the next few months, the cadets have trained hard. Dean has learned more about his Titan form, and his friends have grown closer and stronger. The next expedition is in a few weeks, so everyone is working hard to get the final preservations done. While the soldiers work to finish prepping Erwin has called a meeting.

"Thank you all for coming," Erwin begins, "As you know, the 59th expedition is coming up, and no objective has been revealed, that is until now."

"So whats the plan Commander," Armin asks leaning forward.

"I have reason to believe that during our next expedition the Armored Titan is to appear and try kidnap Eren. But we will lead him into the Forrest where we will attempt to knock him down. We will have our soldiers slice the back of his knees, while Eren distracts him in combat, but you must keep control Eren."

Erwin looks directly at the brown haired shifter, "Yes sir."

"Once we manage to bring him down, Eren will attempt to break to armor on his nape, where Levi and Mikasa will quickly cut him out."

"What about the young brat?" Levi asks.

"Dean?"

"Yeah the other Titan brat," Levi says, "is he going to transform as well?"

"No," Eren states, "I will not let my son fight against that asshole until he's more trained."

"Its settled than," Erwin says, "Dean will not fight the Armored Titan unless necessary. And we will finish prepping for the expedition. Understood?"

"Yes sir," the salute and leave the room.

* * *

Since they are still new to the Corps, Dean and the group are finishing their last class to learn all they need for the expedition.

"So what are the different smoke signal colors, and what is their purpose?" the instructor asks.

"The Green is a formation change," Dean calls out.

"Red is a Titan spotting," Zep says.

"And Black is for an Abnormal," Ashely states.

"Now knowing that the Armored Titan is out their and after us," The instructor says pulling out two small smoke canister from the table, "We have special purple smoke signals. As well as Yellow for aid."

"Yes sir," the students say.

"Class dismissed."

They nod their heads and salute before walking out of the room, _'Why do I have a bad feeling about this expedition?'_.

"You okay Dean?" Miles asks, noticing the conflicted look on the teens face.

"Oh, yeah," he says snapping out if his thoughts, "I'm fine."

Miles gives him a skeptical look before joining the conversation everyone's having.

 _'No matter what,_ ' Dean tells himself, _'I will not let any of my friends die, I will protect them with my life.'_

* * *

 **Dean's P.O.V**.

 _'Today's The day,'_ I think as I trot after everyone else on my horse, _'today we go outside on our first expedition.'_

I look around and spot my friends, as facing forward with determination clear on their faces, I smile and look forward. But my attention is taken when I hear a little kids voice, "Look sis."

I look out of the corner of my eye and and smile when I see two little kids watching with awe. "It's the Survey Corps."

"They're the real heros," the boy says, "they fight for our freedom."

"Wow," the little girl says in amazement.

I smile slightly and turn forward with a determined look, _'It's for little kids like them i fight, I can't have someone so young face those beasts.'_

* * *

 **Welp, that's the end of chapter 6. Once again im so sorry for the super long wait. Ive been busy with school, and I haven't had the inspiration i need for this story. Ive been trying, and failing, to not think of new story ideas... not working out to well. But im glad you've waited for me to update, I want to keep updating but ive been struggling. I wanted to get this up when i finally returned, so there may be a few errors. Now for my announcement...**

 **Im terribly sorry, but I think i'm done writing this story. I've been busy with school and lif, and I have had the drive to write, and I've been working on a personal story project that can't be posted, due to it not falling into any of the categories. And I've also been wanting to write some Fairy Tail stories, so I may do those. But thanks for staying with me this far, I hope you've enjoyed, and I may put this up for adoption. So if you want to adopt it, pm me and if I do decide to leave it, I'll give you the details. Thanks again for everything you guys, so once again...**

 **Until next time... Electric Dragon Rider, out.**


	8. Authors Note 2

**Hello my beloved readers, Electric Dragon Rider here. Before you all jump down my throat for being away so long I have some news. I'm planning to go back and redo this story, I'll try to keep the plot I've originally had planned, but I'm going to try and change I up. For instance I'm going to try and stray away from the story line for Eren and co, and have Dean and co have a different experience, but try to keep it similar to the actual story. Hope you guys are ready, for this. And I may make another AOT Story which would follow Dean, but he wouldn't be the son of Eren and Mikasa... no, he'd train with them. I'd have it so Dean has his own reasons for jointing the scouts, and he would train along side the 104th cadets. But, I want to know what you guys think about that idea while I rewrite this story. So hope you enjoy, and hope I can make it better. Don't forget to share with your friends!**

 **Until next time... Electric Dragon Rider, out!**


End file.
